Where did Jungle Boy come from?
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: The Castaways found a Jungle Boy but where did he come from? How did he get on the island? Some answers that they didn't tell us on that show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This will be based off of "Gilligan meets a jungle boy " . They never did explain where the boy came from, or how he got on the island.**

 **This won't be the usual happy go lucky Gilligan story, it will be a dark comedy.**

The radio announcement about the jungle boy had just gone off and every body was walking around in a dejected mood. Their latest hopes to be rescued was just snuffed out like the campfire. Even Gilligan who tried to keep everybody's spirits up was in a down mood.

After the radio was clicked off, everybody walked from Gilligan and Skipper's hut to the community table. They all sat in their usual places with frowns on their faces and and their hearts full of despair. Then finally Mary Ann said, "Oh, listen everybody...at least the boy was found safe and sound, that's what's really important."

Ginger , who usually thought about nothing but herself and her name in lights but lately, this situation with the jungle boy bought out her motherly insiincts...because the sad truth was that she would more than likely never have a baby if she remains on this island. She spoke up then said, "She's right! At least he is where he can get some help..."

Mrs. Howell, who had also been helping "Raise" the boy in her own way also spoke up and said, "Why, we did more for that boy than he ever could being left by himself on this little island."

Gilligan then spoke up then he said, "You know, it only proves that if we can help get that boy home, we can do it for ourselves one day."

The Skipper looked at his little buddy with pride, there was not many times that Gilligan said and did things that were right and for a moment he was ashamed of himself because he knew in his heart, that he didn't give his buddy due points. Skipper always wanted to be right but he then said, "Gilligan's right, let's quit moping around folks and let's think of the good we did!"

Thurston then spoke up, "By George, Mary Ann and Gilligan are right! And it's not often we can say that!"

Gilligan beamed with pride then he said, "Yes, you can put it down as one of the firsts."

They all laughed then started to get up to go their seperate ways then Mary Ann said, "Tho..."

Gilligan noticed how her face clouded then he asked, "What is it Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann looked at all of her friends then she said, "Well, we never did find out how or why that boy was on the island."

Professor Hinkley looked around then he said, "She's right, we were all so consumed by the fact that they boy was here that we never did find out where his habitat was."

Gilligan being Gilligan spoke up then said, "And also we never did find out where his home was."

Skipper looked at Gilligan then thought, _'That's Gilligan'_ then he said, "Come on, let's go look."

Mrs. Howell then asked, "Where do we look? Up in a tree? That's all where the poor boy ever slept."

The professor spoke up then said, "Mrs. Howell is right...we looked all over this island when we first landed here and we never did spot any sign of other life."

All Gilligan could do is nod his head in silent agreement then the Skipper asked, "Well, where do we look? The boy had to be somewhere hidden...and hidden well."

Everybody sat down in their same spot then Mary Ann spoke up and said, "Well, um, there is one place..."

Everybody looked at her then she took a gulp and a tint of light red came on her wholesome sweet face then she said, "There is one place...well, I never have mentioned it because I was embarrassed but that first day when we all went out...Ginger and I got separated..."

Ginger then spoke up then she said, "Oh, I remember! That's when I found that "Mirror" pond."

Gilligan looked at her confused then he asked, "Mirror pond?"

She nodded her head then smiled and told them "Uh huh, it was a round pond and when you looked into it, it was like looking in a mirror...I still like to go there."

Everybody sighed and thought the same thing, that they have never met any body more obsessed with her looks...it was worse than a stubborn child to get to her cookies. Skipper sighed then he said, "Go on MaryAnn."

Mary Ann rolled her eyes at Ginger then she said, "Well, while you were looking at yourself, I went on up ahead, there was some bamboo bushes and I went through them. It wasn't easy but when I got out of them, I found this cave...it was rather large and dark...well, I felt uneasy but I went in and I came across..." She looked at them all then she said in almost a whisper, "A skeleton."

Gilligan heard what she said but he asked her , "What?"

She spoke up then said it again, "A skeleton."

His eyes went as big the rocks in the lagoon then he said, "That's what I thought you said, goodbye."

Gilligan tried to turn to leave but the Skipper stopped him and said, "You stay right here! No skeleton is going to hurt you but I might!"

Gilligan looked crossed at the Skipper then the Professor looked at Mary Ann then asked, "Are you sure MaryAnn?"

Mary Ann nodded her head firmly then she said, "I know I'm just from the country but I think I know a skeleton when I see one."

The professor looked worried and thought about it then Skipper finally asked, "What do you think Professor?"

Professor Roy then said, "Well, it could be the work of some tribe that used to live on this island, we have found little things that proved they used to live here such as the outfit that Ginger is working on."

Ginger then spoke up then said, "It's going to be so great to have an actual native outfit to wear."

Skipper then spoke up then said, "Let's go check out this cave."

Lovely then asked a question that's on everybody's mind, "Do you think it's safe?"

Professor answered her question by telling them all, "Mary Ann said she just saw an skeleton, she didn't see anything or anybody else and we haven't seen any type of danger from anybody or anything so I have come to the conclusion that its perfectly safe...let's go."

They all start to get up and go to the cave when Gilligan said, "Well, I haven't so I vote we stay here, everybody with me say "aye"."

Skipper picked Gilligan up by the collar then he said, "I'll give you an "Aye", a black one! Now, go!"

He pointed to where Mary Ann and everybody else was following her. Then Mrs. Thurston asked, "Dear me, what does one wear to find a cave?"

Thurston then spoke up then said, "What we have on is just fine my dear, a cave is dark and they won't see last years fashions."

She smiled then giggled like a little girl then said, "Oh, that's fine...I just wouldn't want to disappoint any skeletons."

Everybody shook their heads but Gilligan who was still trying to get away from Skipper but finally just dropped his shoulders and went on walking sadly down the path.

(((OoO)))

They finally get in the deep of the jungle, they hear the birds singing and Ginger found the "mirror" pond again, she smiled and went over there and looked in it. It was just a little pond, no bigger than a purse mirror but you could plainly see yourself. Ginger enjoyed it as a child at Christmas so nobody said anything as she primped and primed herself. Mary Ann showed them the bamboo trees in the way so the men, except Mr. Howell, got out their axes that they carry in the woods frequently then cut them down.

After the back breaking work, the men looked at what they did and smiled at themselves then Mary Ann said, "There it is."

They all looked and it was a rather large cave dwelling, the professor entered first and he reached in and got the lighter out of his pocket, flicked it on. Mary Ann reached for him, clutched on to his shirt and followed him in. The Skipper looked around then saw a large stick on the ground, picked it up then reached in his pocket and pulled out a rag then asked the professor to light it. With it lite, he went on following the professor. Gilligan clinging to him like a piece of clothing.

Ginger and the Howells came in the rear, Mrs. Howell making her usual face then she said, "Oh Thurston, you are so right that we didn't change, this damp cave would do untold damage to or silk outfits."

He nodded his head then said, "You are so right my dear, maybe you can be the first to make "Cave clothes."

He laughed at his own wit and Mrs. Howell encouraging him then the Professor said, "There is is." Skipper then asked, "What can you tell about it Professor?"

Roy went over, did some inspection then said, "Well, not much...unfortunately, I never dived into the science of the deceased but I don't think this is native remains."

Ginger asked, "How can you tell Professor?"

He bent down and looked closely at the skull then picked it up causing Mary Ann to hide her face in the back of his shirt and Gilligan to turn green then he said, "It's the shape of the skull Ginger, different types of human beings...caucasians...negros...Japanese...all humans have different shapes in the nose, in the eyes...length of bones and such and from what I can tell...this person was caucasian."

He gently put the head back down then Gilligan said, "Oh, that's a relief...what's a caucasian?"

Skipper rolled his eyes then said, "Oh Gilligan, that's simple."

Gilligan asked, "Simple huh? Then what is it Skipper?"

Skipper thought about it then realized he didn't really know then the Professor answered for him, "A white person Gilligan."

Skipper said, "See there Gilligan, simple."

The Professor then said, "I suggest we look around and see if we find any other answers."

Everybody nodded in agreement and they all walked around then Gilligan walked maybe five steps then he started screaming like MaryAnn did when she was a child ! He was standing behind a small natural rock divider, he was trying to run away but the skipper kept hold of his collar then Professor asked, "What did you find?"

Skipper silently pointed down to the ground and even tho he was more of a man of the world than Gilligan and had been in a world war, finding bodies still unnerved him. Professor and Mary Ann looked over and they saw another skeleton. The Professor sighed then he said, "I can't say for sure but I bet this was a couple...one male and the other female."

With a tremble in her voice, she said, "Jungle boy's parents?"

Roy sadly shook his head and on the other side of the cave, they don't see that Thuston Howell, saw something behind a rock. He bent down and removed several small rocks then picked up a small book that you could call a diary then he said, "My word! By jove, professor! Skipper! Mary Ann, look at this!"

They all go over around the Howell's and Ginger and see that it's a small book Thurston is holding, the cover is a velvet green...in tattered shape...Mrs. Howell felt it then said, "That felt divine! So long since I felt the cool texture of velvet...even if it is in rags."

They all smile, shook their heads then Thurston opened it then came to the first page then said, "It looks like the poor souls here wrote June 4, 1953."

MaryAnn thought about it then said, "That would have been the year before he was born."

Everybody nodded then Thuston preened his eyes then said, "My eyes hurt in this horrible light, someone else read."

Professor took the book then said, "Why don't we all go outside in the sunlight? I don't think we need to be here anymore."

They all nodded in agreement then Gilligan said, "Just follow me everybody."

They all giggled at the swift movements of Gilligan but they do follow him then when out, Professor started reading, _"Today is the first day we have landed on this island, Matthew and I were the only ones that survived the wreck that landed us here. The ship is beyond repair Matthew said so I have cried my eyes out most all day but I finally came to resolve that we will be here for just a few weeks or at worst, a few months."_

They all look at each other and think of her haunting, empty hopes then the Professor continued, _"I have to think that way because I have not told Matthew that I am with child. I cannot see having this babe on this island without doctors or nurses to help me. I do not know when to tell him because I know the news will help his spirits...maybe in a few days._

 _Matthew has gone to see what provisions he can bring back from the broken ship. I do hope he can save the box of oranges, since I do love the fruit so. But there is also trunks of clothes, and other important things to make this life that has been heaped upon us bearable. I will write more tomorrorw but now, I must go to Matthew and help him. Kathryn."_

Roy Hinkly closed the book then after a few minutes silence Ginger said, "At least we know who they are." Ginger looked back to the cave then the Professor said, "Yes, Matthew and Kathryn...I think they deserve a proper burial, don't you Skipper?"

Skipper nodded his head then he said, "I sure do, Gilligan, go get the shovels!"

Gilligan gave a salute then said, "Aye aye Skipper!"

Gilligan turned to go back to the supply hut and get the shovels to bury Jungle Boy parents then the Professor said, "I suggest we read from this book each day, we might not only learn the identity of our young Jungle Boy but we might learn what killed his mother and father and in turn might save our lives and maybe help us in some way get off this forced solitude."

Gilligan came back with 4 handmade shovels and he heard the last of what the Professor said then said in his own innocent way, "Yes, and help us get off this island."

Skipper sighed then said, "That's what the Professor said!"

Gilligan looked at him then said, "I know but I said it in English."

They all look at each other then Professor, Skipper and Gilligan go to dig a proper burial for the man and woman while the girls go back in the cave to find the clothes.

 **Reviews please.**

 **Sand n' Sable**


	2. Chapter 2 Jungle Tears

**A/N-I can't believe how many reviews and encouragement I got for this story! I want to thank you all! So, here comes the next chapter.**

A couple days later, the Professor sat at the table reading Kathryn's diary and MaryAnne came walking out of the jungle holding a bowl of fresh mangos, she saw him and she walked over to him, she sat down across from him and asked, "What are you doing Professor?"

He looked up at MaryAnne and he said as a matter of fact, "OH, I was just reading more of Kathryn's diary."

She looked at him with wonder then she asked, "Oh? Have you found out anything?"

He shook his head sadly then said, "No, I read yesterdays and all it talked about was more of their sudden isolation on this island, just like we are."

She ignored his fancy talk and she asked, "Are you getting ready to read the next page?"

He nodded his head then said, "Yes, do you want to listen?"

She happily shook her head then she saw Ginger start to walk to their hut and MaryAnne spoke up then said, "Oh Ginger! The Professor is about to read more out of the diary!"

She stopped walking to the hut then turned to the table, walked over and sat down then said, "Oh, I can't wait! This is just as exciting as waiting for the awards...well, not as exciting since I'm not in it."

MaryAnne giggled and the Professor just shook his head then he said, "Well, before I start reading, I just wanted to tell you what I have deduced."

Ginger asked, "What's that?"

Semi smugly he put down the book then he said, "I think Kathryn and Matthew were of advanced age, mid life parents at it were."

MaryAnne looked puzzled and so did Ginger then MaryAnne asked, "What made you think that?"

He picked up the diary again then went back a few pages then he said, "Well, let me re-read this to you..."

He read some of the passage from the day before then after he finished, he put down the small book then said, "See what I mean ladies?"

Ginger looked at MaryAnne then she said in a somber voice,

"He's right MaryAnne, it does sound... _victorian."_

MaryAnn nodded her head then said, "And did you notice that she never said she was pregnant? Almost like she was ashamed !"

Ginger spoke up then said, "That's how they were MaryAnne, I once had an aunt, she got pregnant and we didn't know about it until 2 weeks before she had it."

The Professor then said, "It's not uncommon, doesn't mean they are ashamed of it. From what I was told of the time my mother carried me...she did everything but run away from people when she saw somebody but let's not dwell on that. Our purpose is to discover and learn about these people and see what we can find out about the Jungle boy and maybe a possible way to escape."

The girls nodded their heads then Gilligan and Skipper walk in the with armloads of woods and Ginger said, "Oh, come on, Gilligan, Skipper ! The Professor is just about to read the diary."

Gilligan just dropped the wood on the Skipper's foot who hollers in pain then Gilligan shyly says "Sorry" then Gilligan tripped over a fallen piece in his way. He gives a shy smile to everybody who only shoot their heads.

Just before the reading started, Mister Howell comes out of the hut he shares with Mrs. Howell then he said, "Just a minute! Don't start without us! A true reading can't be heard with out a Howell."

Mrs. Howell then said, "Nobody has ever formally read anything without a Howell...or was that wills? Oh well, this will be perfectly marvelous!"

MaryAnn and Ginger look at each other and stifle a giggle then Gilligan came over and he said, "You know MaryAnn, this is better than those crying shows you listen to on the radio."

Puzzled, she asked, "Crying shows?"

Gilligan answer her, "You know, when somebody gets sick or dies or gets married, you go boo-hoo!"

He imitates her putting a hankie on her face and wiping the tears then she made a disgusted face then said, "You mean soap opera...hmmpf!"

Gilligan nodded his head then said, "We could call this _"Jungle Tears."_

Skipper then made a grunting sound then said, "Gilligan! Will you shut up so the Professor can go on."

"Thank you Skipper."

Professor opened the book to the page he wanted to read from then he started, _"June 6, 1953...the first peice of good news has happened on this dreary island has happened and it was because of dear Matthew. He knew I was carrying without me having to tell him, he told me that he had happily suspected it because I have been quite sick and going to the doctor, he had not said anything because he did not want to lose hope, we have lost so many hopes for a past family._

 _Anyway, after we finished celebrating, we fully realized our dire situation and he looked around this cave, he said we needed to make it as comfortable as possible. I asked, "Why? We shall be rescued soon shall we not?" He said, "Indeead but as long as we are, we need some comforts for me since this shall be an uncomfortable time for my body." Dear man! Then he went back to the ship and found some more things...one thing in particular that we were carrying was several hand mirrors that we were bringing back to the states to both our mothers as gifts and lo! There they were without a scratch! I could not believe it but I got them! Oh, my heart is full of love for my Matthew."_

Ginger and MaryAnn bounced up and down with delight at the thought of such a small thing and Mrs. Howell beamed then she asked, "Oh dear Thurston, please go see if those mirrors are still there!"

Thurston looked at her shocked then he said, "But Lovey! It's dark in there!"

Gilligan then spoke up and said, "That's okay Mister Howell, we can light some sticks and use them to light the way."

Thurston gulps then he said, "Thank you Gilligan."

Please with himself he said, "You're welcome."

Skipper then said, "I suggest we go back with them, no telling what else we might find that could be useful. MaryAnne, what did you all find in the clothes?" "Oh, not much, they were mostly eaten by the rats or other creatures but we did find a few things that we might can salvage. Just have to do a little cutting with scissors."

Professor thought about it then said, "I think you are right Skipper, the diary doesn't say anything more on this page, let's go."

The castaways got up and went hiking back for the cave.

 **A/N-I know this is not a particular exciting chapter but I am trying to explain why somethings were on the island that we all wondered how they got there!**


	3. Chapter 3 Death in Caves

**A/N-Here is my third installment of this story. Thank you all so much for following this, reviewing and words of encouragement.. I apologize for the grammar errors, I am terrible with it tho' I am trying to improve, somebody has offered to be the beta for this story, if you will send me a PM with your e-mail, we can talk about it! Until then, here goes.**

The Castaways, lead by the Professor, walked back to the cave. All the men bent down and picked up a stick with the top wrapped, Skipper light all three then they went on. When they got to the cave, they all went in very carefully then Mrs. Howell said, "Oh, how horrible! Somebody should come in here and clean the place!"

Mary Ann looked at her then asked, "Why Mrs. Howell? The only things that live here now is spiders."

Lovely thought about it then she said, "I'm sure even spiders would appreciate a clean house to make spider webs or whatever they do."

Mary Ann and Ginger rolled their eyes then the Professor said, "I'm sure what few things they had is further in the cave."

Skipper nodded his head then he said, "I'm sure Professor, you lead the way Gilligan."

Gilligan looked at him in horror then asked, "Me? Why me?"

Sipper thought about it for a half a minute then he said, "Because your lantern is the brightest."

Gilligan nodded his head then started to go on but then he looked at the Skipper in amazement but he went on, with all his friends following him. They did go in further and stopped when they came to a large in cave pond. They look all around the cave then Gilligan looked up then he said, "Look at those crazy rock icicles!"

The Professor smiled then he said, "Gilligan, those "Rock icicles" are stalcites and an excellent examples! And look at these stalagmites! Also prime examples of what I've ever seen! The geological examples I have seen on this island are quite remarkable!"

Gilligan just nodded his head like a dummy on a string then Skipper asked, "Gilligan, did you understand that?"

Gilligan shrugged his shoulders then he said, "No, not a word but it sure sounded like something I should nod to."

Everybody smiled and giggled at that then the Professor said, "Gilligan, I merely said what the scientific name for those "rock icicles" were and that the were the best I've seen."

"Oh, Professor, you sure got a funny way of saying what you like."

Professor smiled then Mary Ann said, "Gilligan, come over here...everybody come over."

They all follow Gilligan and as he puts the firelight in the back of the cave, they see handmade bowls and spoons scattered all over the place then the Professor said, "Why, this must have been their kitchen area."

MaryAnn picked up a bowl and a rough spoon then she said, "Why, these are remarkable! I wonder how they made them?"

The Professor looked at them more closely then he said, "I don't believe they did...these look amazingly like the artifacts that was found on other islands made by ancient natives."

Skipper then asked, "Are you sure Professor?" "Well, I have seen them in the museums in Hawaii and I'm quite sure, these are marvelous artifacts found by Matthew and Kathryn."

Just then Mister Howell spoke up and said, "My word! They must be worth a fortune."

Professor looked at him then said, "Well, they couldn't cash in on that fortune but they may have been worth a fortune to Kathryn."

Mary Ann started picking them all up then she said, "And they will be to me, come on Ginger, help me here."

Ginger and Mary Ann started gathering up all of the bowls and spoons and forks then Professor said, "Wait, I don't know if we should move these, they are hundreds of years old."

Mary Ann looked at him then asked, "And who is going to use them? They are just going to waste here and we need them."

Skipper and Professor looked at each other then Roy gave a look of defeat to Mary Ann then Mary Ann continued her kitchen treasure grove then Mrs. Howell said, "What about the mirrors? That's what we came here for."

Gilligan looked around then said, "Mrs. Howell, there's a small space back there, maybe they are there."

"Let's go Gilligan, lead the way."

Gilligan looked at the Howells then asked, "Me again? Why not you Mister Howell?"

Thurston smiled then he said, "Gilligan my boy, Howells only lead in the matter of business ...Gilligans lead the way in caves."

Gilligan smiled then he started to take them over to the spot then he stopped and looked at Thurston in a puzzled look but walked on anyway. The Skipper started to follow when he noticed a yellowed piece of paper laying beside where the bowls were, he picked it up and read it then he said, "Look at this Professor, it's a recipe but not like one I ever saw."

The Professor looked at it then his face lost all color then he said, "Good Lord! This is a crude recipe for poison!"

Skipper gasped then he asked, "Poison! Why would they need poison?"

Professor looked confused then he softly said, "I don't know."

Skipper thought about it then he said, "Maybe it's for the rats and insects we've seen on the island."

Professor looked at everybody gathering up individual things and he watched as Mary Ann and Ginger were leaving the cave then he pulled the Skipper to the side then said, "Skipper, what I'm going to tell you, please don't alarm the others for this poison is very, very deadly. This particular poison was never meant for rodents or insects...it's only purpose was to kill other humans.

Skipper's face falls to the ground and all his color drains. Suddenly, they hear Ginger and Mary Ann scream, they keep screaming until they get to the girls. They find that they are off to the right of the cave and a ways off is a little pond then the Professor asked, "What is it?"

Mary Ann gathered her breath then said, "We thought we would wash the dishes off in this pond but..." Ginger pointed to a bush then they look down and see another skeleton of a hand, then Skipper bent down and pushed the bush back then saw three other human remains.

They all look at each other in silence wondering what was going on?

 **Sand n' Sable**


	4. Chapter 4 The Power to Think of Death

**A/N-I'm sorry for not updating sooner but our horse stepped on my foot and well, now, two weeks later, I have a crack in my foot and I have on a walking boot!**

 **So, finally, here we go! Back on the island!**

All of them stand around the skeletons shocked and in disbelief at finding more dead bodies on the island, the skeletons are adored with gold jewelry, a strand of gold wraps around several fingers and around the entire body, there is also rings of several kinds of jewels on the fingers. Finally, the Skipper finally asked, "Professor, w, who, who do you think they were?"

Professor Roy Hinkley bends down to look more closely at them then he said, "I 'm not sure but the gold and the jewels they are wearing, I have never seen any of the headhunter tribes that we have seen around wear anything like that."

Skipper then said, "Let's not worry about what they wore, let's worry about why they are here and if anymore will come. Professor, I think you better read more of that diary."

The Professor looked at him with worry then he said, "I do believe you are right."

He pulled the small diary out of his pocket then flipped it open, sat down on a rock behind him then all the others gather around him and he started flipping through pages as he was quickly scanning them then he said, "Ah, I think this is the page we are looking for...listen, _'This has been a long three months and now it is middle of August,the heat here is suffocating and physically, this has been the worst time of my life. I know the child shall be worth it but...there is no use pretending, we may not be rescued from this hellish life that has been put upon us.'_

The Professor glanced up and everybody looked at each other, their hearts sinking with each word. Tears come to Lovey's eyes and Thurston gently patted her shoulders. MaryAnne looked around then she put her eyes on the wooden bowl in front of her, she didn't know what to do so she just brushed some dirt from the bowl. Roy gave a sad sigh then he went on reading, _'Matthew has done his best to make life comfortable for us but now there is a dangerous situation. We have discovered that we are not alone on this island...not all the time. There is days and weeks we are quite alone but one night...Matthew heard it._

 _We were of luck and there was a full moon so it was quite easily to see it. We were asleep and truth be told, we don't hear too much sleeping in the cave where it is cool but Matthew heard this sound not long after we retired one night. When he got up, he got me and we went out and we heard voices; we thought we were mad at first, then we became joyous because we thought we were being rescued then we walked closer out to the lagoon._

 _There was Hawaiian natives coming from all over in their boats. It was strange, seeing them since I had only seen such in museums, they were talking in native language and we saw something on them! We thought we were seeing things in the dark, that our mind was playing tricks but no! It was gold, gold wrapped around their bodies ! They had it wrapped around their bodies like you would a gift. Some to a lesser degree than others but all of them had some amount, Matthew and I came to a conclusion that maybe when one built themselves up in their tribe, it was a ritual that was added._

 _We stayed out of their way because we did not know how we would be treated since we did not speak thier language, nor do they know ours. Everything seemed somewhat safe each night as we watched them but one night...they bought someone...another native that they had captured ! We didn't know what they would do, well, Matthew told me that they would likely kill him so we were expecting them to bring out their arrows or spear to kill him but NO! To our horror, they took the poor prisoner and tied him to a steak and lit a fire underneath him, they were going to burn him alive! There was nothing we could do or we would have been killed also._

 _I threw up that night, I threw up more than I ever have in my months of morning sickness. I started throwing up blood and that scared my poor Matthew but I assured him I was all right, after all, where was there a doctor?_

 _After that ...burning...the stench of burning flesh stayed with me for weeks. I could barely cook but I succeeded. Matthew and I discussed that we best prepare ourselves...to do something to defend us, in case they find us. Matthew tried making crude weapons like he has seen the Natives carry but it was with a heavy heart that each one failed._

 _I urged him as a wife should then something came to him. He remembered a poison, a deadly poison that he taught his students, He would have been flogged if anybody knew he taught them but my dear husband knew this was taught in history so..._

 _The poison was made in the 16th century and it was outlawed by nearly every country in the world by the 17th century and the recipe was forgot by most of the world but my husband, he has such a strong mind that he remembers everything he lays his eye down to! If someone was to draw a map to the staircase to Heaven, my dear Matthew would recall it._

 _Thank Heavens there was gloves that we found on the ship and we made another out of what the jungle had for we couldn't touch this. We only had to fling this at approaching danger and his skin would disappear like the man on the stake._

 _Let's pray it does not come to that. Kathlyn._

The Professor closed the book with a snap then he said, "That seems to solve that mystery."

Gilligan looked at the remains of the Natives then he asked, "Why did they leave them here?"

Thurston spoke up then and said, "They may not have had a way to bury the poor souls."

Skipper cleared his throat then said, "They may not had cared by that time."

The Professor goes deep in thought and they all notice then Skipper asked, "Professor? What's wrong?"

"This poison that they made...I have only read about it in history books, I've never seen the recipe...for Matthew to be able to even seen it, I'm thinking that he had to be one of the most powerful people in the world."

Thurston looked insulted then he asked with his voice gone up a few levels, "More powerful than a Howell?"

Professor looked him straight in the eye then said, "More powerful than the president."

A heavy silence wraps itself around them all, as they look down at the long dead bodies then the professor said, "One of the most powerful people in the world and he died on this island."

Silence again hangs around like a heavy drape being drawn at sunset. Nobody said a word as MaryAnne and Ginger finally turned around with the bowls in hand for the huts. Everybody else slowly went in their own directions with their own thoughts but the Professor just sat down on the rock looking at the rotten bones.

 **A/N-A dark chapter for Gilligan's island isn't it? I started several versions but erased them and the words came as I wrote this one. Don't worry, things will brighten back up in the next chapter.**

 **Sand n' Sable**


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Joy

**A/N-Thank you for the reviews and the followers! As promised, I will do my best to make this chapter uplifting!**

MaryAnne stood at the kitchen "island" that the Skipper had made for her to put together the food for them. Today, as she stood there beating coconut meat ; tears flowed from her tender eyes. She tried to wipe away the salty tears but they just kept flowing, the tears fell with every sniffle.

The Professor was walking through the jungle when he spotted his tender, little friend and it broke his heart. He hung his head down and looked at the sand, he didn't feel he should intrude because he wouldn't know the right words. He looked at the old, tattered diary then an idea came to him.

 _Words! He could tell MaryAnn his newest discovery in the diary, that will brighten her up; he was sure of that._

He lifted his head and he said "MaryAnne!" with a lift of joy in his voice. She turned to him and wiped the tears off her face for the hundredth time. She picked up a handkerchief that she borrowed from Mrs. Howell and blew her nose then she tried to sound cheery but the small cracks in her voice gave her away.

"Hello Professor."

He came closer to her then looked down at the coconuts and one of the "newly" found bowls then he asked, "What are you doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders then said, "I'm trying to make coconut flour to make cakes...I've been putting it off but...I just had to do something now."

He gave a smile and watched as she took another wack on the coconut meat then he said, "I think I found something that just may make you feel better."

She stopped just as she was to hit again then cocked her eyebrow and looked at him then asked, "Oh?"

He gave her a firm nod then he opened the diary then said, "After yesterday's reading, things got rather boringon the island, just as they do here but then in what I surmised is the sixth month on the island and several months before Kathryn had the baby. I found this..."

MaryAnne clapped her hands together and wiped her hands on a old rag from the _Minnow_ that she uses for a dish rag then she said, "Let's go sit down!"

They went over to the community table then she said, "Please go on Professor!"

He cleared his throat then said, _'I cannot put dates down anymore because the days slide into each other like the slides that my brother played on in the snow once upon a time. Matthew thinks that it is a few weeks before Christmas...Christmas! By now, Matthew and I would be going to the Christmas tree lot down the road from the house, he would also have Alexander pull out the sleigh that he had purchased and surprised me with several Christmas's ago._

 _Oh! What a joy! Running a sleigh over New England snow! It is an image to behold. I daresay that the neighbors look at us with an envy that would cut glass, oh, the devil in me enjoys that!_

Just then MaryAnne's eyes sparkle and she said, "Oh! At least we know they are from New England."

He nodded his head then said, "Yes, and they were very much in love."

A new found excitement like a little child waiting to open her gifts comes upon MaryAnne and she said, "Oh! Please go on Professor!"

Her eyes sparkle and the tears dry up then the Professor continued to read, _"But alas, those days are gone and I don't know when they shall ever be again but I cannot be sad because my dear husband is trying his best. He has made for me a jungle Christmas!_

 _He cut down a small tree and decorated it with seashells ! Seashells of different colors and sizes, there was some colors that I did not know was out there! Oh, the wonders of the ocean. Matthew made a string of shells that were popcorn size and he used a starfish for the topper. Oh, it was the most magnificent tree I have ever seen and I do so love it the most because I know it was truly made with love._

New tears come from MaryAnne's eyes but these were of joy then she said, "Oh, it makes me long for Christmas!"

The Professor smiled and he said, "Yes, it does give the feeling of a renewed anticipating for the holiday and bright spirits that we want to share with all."

She jumped up as if she recalled something then she said, "Share! Oh, I forgot the others! Ginger! Mrs. Howell! Gilligan ! Skipper! Come on! The Professor is reading a new part in the diary!"

Ginger came walking up and as she sat down beside her friend, she said, "I certainly hope it's much better than the last reading, I don't think I ever been so down since my first picture, _Rains of Days_ came out ."

MaryAnn thought about that then she said, " _Rain of Days"?_ I don't think I remember that one."

Ginger looked at her then said, "MaryAnne, it rained so bad that it stank."

MaryAnne shrugged her shoulders then Mrs. Howell walked up with Mister Howell right behind her then he said, "We started not to come..."

Mrs. Howell interrupted then and said, "I told Thurston that it was like what goes down must go sideways..."

She put her finger on her chin then said, "Or is it a rolling stone can't go down? Oh, one of those silly sayings."

Professor looked at Ginger and MaryAnne with a wry smile and they did the same then Gilligan asked, "Oh boy, are we going on with _Jungle Tears_ ?"

The Professor gave a smile then he said, "Yes, Gilligan we will go on with our _soap opera_."

Gilligan clapped his hands in joy like only Gilligan could and he sat down in a chair at the end of the table and plopped his elbows on the table with his head in his hands and looking like an eager blood hound. Skipper looked at all his friends together and he smiled then MaryAnne eagerly said, "Oh Professor ! Read them the part you just read to me ! They need to hear it besides I would love to hear it again."

The Professor smiled and he was joyful that he made her so happy...why did that give him a tingle inside? He couldn't describe it.

He read the Chritmas story to them all and Mrs. Howell exclaimed, "Oh, how divine!"

Ginger smiled then said, "That was better than any Christmas movie from Hollywood. Hey! I'll produce it myself when I get back and star in it ! Then it would be a sure hit!"

They all just shook their heads at how much Ginger thought about herself then Gilligan, the ever peace maker said, "That's a good idea Ginger! All you need to do is have the Skipper be Santa Claus because you can't have a Christmas movie without Santa Claus, I could be this big, gigantic elf, MaryAnne could be the gift fairy..."

Skipper stopped Gilligan by placing his hand on his shoulder then asked, "Gift fairy?"

Gilligan shook his head then said, "Yes, she's the one who gives gifts when Santa Claus runs out of presents, didn't the gift fairy come to your house?"

Skipper clearly said "NO" and rolled his eyes then Gilligan said, "Oh, you lost out. And Mister and Mrs. Howell could be Santa Claus grandparents, they are the ones who really eat the cookies and the Professor could be Father Time on New Years Eve."

The sudden burst of happiness is infectious as they all agree then MaryAnn said again, "Oh, do go on!"

The Professor then read, " _'Oh, that was not all my diary! My dear husband gave me the most brilliant surprise of it all! I never would have dreamed of it. The days are getting closer for the babe to come into the world and I do not have an appropriate place for him/ her to lay down. Matthew has been at work lately, I thought he was working on a raft or something to get us out of captivity but as he explained to me later, a raft would not be feasible in my condition and later with the babe._

 _But what he did make for me caused my heart to stop! He made a cradle for me! It was crude, yes but it was also made with LOVE which to me made it the grandest thing! Even better than the one on a show room floor in New York. It is made out of bamboo sticks. It's a strong cradle and Matthew made it to the best of his memory to look like his sister's cradle, even down to the merry little musical notes._

 _We talked of names and we came to the conclusion that we are not sure. I was thinking of the name Beth for a girl child, I have always loved that name since the classic Little Women came out but as for boys...we are talking about the name Casper..."_

Just then Gilligan sat up and he asked in all his comical way, "Casper? After a ghost?"

The Professor smiled then he said, "The name Casper has a strong history Gilligan, it wasn't just about a "ghost" in a cartoon. There's Casper Weinberger who was a U.S. defense secretary, Casper Wessel, a Norwiegn mathematician..."

Skipper then spoke up and said,"And there was Casper Goodrich, a U.S. navy rear admiral."

The Professor looked at him, pointed at him then said, "That's right and many more fine examples...there's even talk that one of the Magi who bought gifts to the Biblical Jesus was named Casper."

Gilligan, who looked impressed then said, "Wow! I hope they choose that name."

They all smile and giggle at Gilligan's childlike ways then the Professor went back to reading the diary, _"I'm sorry but I need to retire now, fatigue comes over me to easily these days. That is why I have not done much writing but I want to get back to writing about our daily lives on the island so that maybe one day with this baby and the babes from it; we can sit back and wonder about the times gone past. Kathryn."_

He closed the book then he said, "Well, that's it...for now."

They all go silent for a few minutes then MaryAnne put a new bounce in her voice as she said, "Well, it shows how much they loved the baby and themselves."

Suddenly Mrs. Howell said, "Oh, that was marvelous! Much better than anything you see on t.v. !"

Mister Howell wipes a tear from the corner of his eye then he said, "By George, it seemed to have affected my Howell heart...excuse me while I go get Teddy and a bit of scotch and try to remedy that."

Thurston gets up to go to his hut then they all notice Gilligan deep in thought, which is unusual then Ginger asked him, "What's wrong Gilligan?"

Gilligan then said, "Well, I didn't think of it then but now...back in the cave yesterday when I was helping Mrs. Howell get the mirror and other stuff; I saw something in the back ...follow me."

Gilligan jumped up and ran in the direction of the cave meanwhile, all the others looked confused as they followed him. They then watched as he ran into the cave then a few minutes later came out with the bamboo crib. A little beaten from over time but the heart of the crib was still right there. Gilligan looked as proud as if he was holding golden treasure and everybody looked on and admired a true life testimony to love.

 **Reviews please?**

 **Sand n' Sable**


	6. Chapter 6 Jungle Birth

**A/N-Thank you to all the reviews and followers on this story! I never thought it would get so much attention!**

MaryAnne, Ginger, Skipper and Gilligan come walking out of the jungle completely exhausted and hurting down to the bone. They wearily sat around the table, Ginger putting her head in the fold of her arms and closing her eyes. MaryAnne just sighed , sat back while Gilligan and the Skipper nearly fell on each other as they sat down.

The Professor came walking over and he looked at them all then he asked, "How is the well coming?"

Skipper barely lifted his head and looked at the Professor with bleary eyes then said, "Well, we finally got the hole dug."

Roy nodded his head then said, "I'm sorry for not helping but I have been working on the plans for the well."

Skipper waved his hand giving the Professor signal not to worry about it then Mister and Mrs. Howell came along with the coconut cups then Mrs. Howell said, "Here's some coconut water for the workers."

Thurston spoke up and said, "It was a beast bringing them to you!"

The Professor looked at them both then asked, "Why? All you had to do was pour the water."

A look of dignity came on Thurston's face then he said, "And for a Howell that's hard labor, I plan to talk to the water union about this!"

He looked at them all then said, "Oh, that's me...excuse me, I have to go write a letter to myself!"

Lovely watches him leave then she said, "That man works entirely too hard!"

The Skipper rolled his eyes then MaryAnne said to Ginger, "Wake up Ginger, Mrs. Howell bought us some coconut water."

Ginger slowly opened her eyes then she said in a sleepy voice, "Oh, I wish you didn't wake me up MaryAnne, I was having such a great dream...this handsome guy swept me off my feet and took me to this romantic cabin in the woods then I broke it off with him."

MaryAnne looked confused and asked, "Why?"

Ginger told her in a even voice, "He wanted to take me to a deserted island."

"Why would you break up with him because of that?"

Ginger looked around the island and rolled her eyes then MaryAnne said, "Oh" then Mrs. Howell asked, "So, how was it great dear?"

Ginger smiled then said, "Well, I made it into a romantic movie and it was a hit! I was the darling of Hollywood!"

Everybody laughed but the Professor who knew that Ginger had some kind of complex to think about herself so often then after MaryAnne took a drink of her water, she asked the Professor, "Professor, would you read us another chapter out of the diary? This has been such a long day, I think it would be a treat; please?"

Ginger also said "Please" then Mrs. Howell said, "Oh, I think that would be a divine idea! I do so love a good story after working!"

Skipper leaned over to Gilligan then said to him, "Wake up little buddy, the Professor is going to read some of the diary."

The Skipper stirred him then Gilligan woke up then he asked, "What?"

Skipper then told him, "The Professor is going to read some of the diary."

Gilligan yawned then he said as only Gilligan could, "Isn't the night night story supposed to be _before_ you go to sleep?"

They all laughed at that and the Professor pulled the diary out of his pants pocket then opened the book where he had the red bookmark, removed it then continued reading, _"Dearest Diary, I have the most marvelous news! I have had the babe!..._

MaryAnn gives a small leap for joy and she nearly squeals, Ginger beams with happiness at the news and Mrs. Howell said, "Simply marvelous!"

 _'Let me tell you all about how it began!_

 _The other day Matthew and I were out taking a walk, it was a beautiful day as it is always on the island. Even tho we were enjoying the day and each other, we were also careful to keep an eye out for those ruthless headhunters that we saw a few months ago._

 _As we were walking, I started feeling...bits of pain in my stomach. I ignored it at first but then...as we were walking along the beach; Matthew let go of my arm and he walked away to look at the water a bit more closely and thank Goodness he did for I would have been mortified if he saw !_

 _My water broke, I felt it running down my legs and I knew, the time was near._

 _I told my husband and he told me that we had to hurry back to the cave and get ready to have the baby. I had pictured us being in one of the hospitals back home but right now, I couldn't imagine being any place on Earth with my husband to have this blessed event. But then it came to me in one shocking moment, JUST THE BOTH OF US!_

 _My husband would have to bring this baby into the world ! My husband is smart...he is one of the smartest men in the world, he must be to work and be so important to the government.'_

The Professor suddenly stops reading then he looked up and he said, "Of coarse, he worked for the government, that's why he knew the recipe to the poison. He had to to see that!"

MaryAnne then happily said, "That explains why the boy picked up so easily on the things we taught him! If he gets the right education why..."

"He could run Howell industries!"

They all turn around and and see Thurston standing on the edge of the jungle with his finger in the air then Lovely said, "Oh Thurston! You're back!"

He walked over to them and said, "Yes, well, when you realize that you are writing a letter to yourself; you realize you are just one step away from the rubber room."

Gilligan perks up and he asks in his innocent Gilligan way,

"We have a rubber room ? I didn't know that. Just think, a room to go bounce your rubber balls."

Skipper rolled his eyes then he said, "Gilligan! To say you are going to the rubber room is just an expression!"

Disappointed, Gilligan dropped his shoulders then said, "Oh."

Thurston spoke up again then said, "Yes, my boy, just like when I said I'll give all my money away...I won't"

Thurston laughed at his own wit and Lovey smiles and touches his cheek in admiration then MaryAnne said, " Let's let the Professor go on, he was just getting to the good part."

Thurston then asked, "Which is?"

MaryAnne smiled and said, "Kathryn is just about to have the baby."

The Professor smiled then said, "And we discovored another peice of the puzzle to Matthew's identity, he worked for the goverment."

Both MaryAnn and Ginger said, "Go on Professor! Keep reading!" "Yes, please! This is a five star diary!"

Roy smiled then he continued on but first Gilligan slapped his hands over his eyes then Skipper asked him,"I'm covering my eyes, she's about to have the baby and I don't want to see all that icky stuff."

Skipper grunted then rolled his eyes at his little buddy then said, "Oh Gilligan! Professor is reading! It's not T.V.! You won't see anything!"

Gilligan then said, "Oh, in that case..."

He put both his fingers in his right and left ear. Professor looked at the Skipper and they sighed then the Professor went on reading.

 _'Matthew turned around and saw that something was wrong, he saw it on my face he said and I told him that the babe was coming. For a moment he looked in horror but then he began to act quickly, he grabbed my arm and we tried to rush back to the cave for me to have the babe. But then a sudden breeze came up then a loud clap of thunder ! We looked up and it started raining!_

 _Matthew and l looked at each other then a pain struck me then we started on quickly walking but the rain was really coming down hard and soaking so I begged Matthew to stop and look for someplace else while the storm was raging, certainly I wouldn't have the babe in a horrible rainstorm!_

 _As we were quickly going through the jungle, we came upon another cave, much like our very own but it was smaller, much smaller ; there was only enough room for us. Matthew sat me down on a rock, tried to make me as comfortable as I could be sitting on an very old rock then he went back to watching the rain, we were both hoping that the rainstorm would be over soon...or so we thought._

 _We were there for hours! I finally couldn't stand sitting on that filthy rock anymore so I slid down on the cave floor then much to both of our dismay, the babe decided to come! Matthew did his best with me and even tho I was mildly uncomfortable with him delivering our child, I had to get over it. I finally had our child...it was a boy! Matthew had his son! I was so overjoyed!_

 _After we washed him and seen to him, that he was all right in every way...had all his precious little toes and fingers we decided that we must name our little boy. We had thought of Casper but we were not sure but then...the most marvelous thing!...'_

Roy stopped reading for a minute and he looked up and they were all closely listening and their faces brightly shining as they were waiting then Thurston said, "Don't stop man! Go on with the story!"

All of them then urged him on and when he did, Gilligan slapped his hands together like a small boy then Roy smiled and continued,

 _It was now nighttime and we could see them so brightly, we had been concerned with the storm and the birth of the baby that we didn't notice. We looked around the cave and it was twinkling! Matthew got up, went over to inspect and it was GOLD! TWINKLING ON THE WALLS! gold! We could not believe it but we looked down at our baby son and we knew...Casper means 'treasure' and that what he is. So I would like to introduce you to Casper Lee Prewitt.'_

Just as he said the name Prewitt, the Professor looked in shock and said, "Prewitt! It all makes sense now!"

Skipper asked, "What is it Professor?" "Matthew Prewitt! Don't you remember Skipper? Not only was he the youngest general in the Navy to retire ."

Skipper thought about it then said, "That's right, I remember ! Everybody was up in arms when he disappeared! I remember but what did he do for the government ? That I don't know."

Professor thought about it then said, "I don't know, that must be classified but that must be the reason why he got to see that recipe. I don't know why Kathyrn called it a poison, it's more like a highly deadly acid."

Thurston then spoke up and he said, " They should have named the young lad Rich, because that is what he is ...richer than a Howell!"

Lovely nodded then said, "Thurston is right, why the Prewitts can have their yachts lined in gold while the Howells can only have them waxed."

Thurston looked over her shoulder then said, "That's gold wax of coarse."

Gilligan spoke up then said, "Imagine, Casper is richer than you Mister Howell and all he's done is swing in a jungle!"

Mister Howell looked outraged then said, "Oh, must you say that Gilligan!"

Gilligan looked confused then he said, "Don't worry Mister Howell, you're still a millionaire! He's just a trillionaire!"

Thurston, Lovely, MaryAnne, Ginger and the Skipper start talking and bickering among themselves and the Professor just gave a smile at his family then he opened the diary again then flipped a few pages then he read to himself and a look of complete shock came on his face. He looked back up at everybody still doing their friendly talking and he becomes lost in thought.

 **Sand n' Sable**


	7. Chapter 7 A Savage Ending

**A/N-Thank you for all the followers and reviews for this story! You have all really pushed me along ! And now for what MAY be the last chapter of this sweet story...he we go!**

Later that night, the Professor got up from his makeshift bed in the supply hut/ lab, he got up and looked up at the moon then walked around his small hut then he made a decision, he buttoned up his shirt then grabbed Kathryn's diary. He walked out of the hut and he saw Mister Howell sitting in his lounge chair sipping on some coconut night juice.

He went over there and said,

"Mister Howell, I thought you went to bed."

Thurston tipped his hat then said, "Ah yes, I was just about to go join Lovey."

"Well, I'm glad you are awake, let's go get Skipper and Gilligan, there's something I think we men need to discuss."

Thurston cocked his eyebrow then he said, "Then I suggest we just get the Skipper and let Gilligan sleep."

Roy just gave a hint of a smile at that but he shook his head then said, "Come on."

Thurston put his drink down then got up to follow the Professor across the beach then he asked, "What is it?"

"Let's wait until we get the other men then I'll tell everybody."

Thurston reached inside his jacket and pulled out his teddy then said in his best childish voice, "You can't even tell Teddy?"

Roy stopped in front of Skipper and Gilligan's door then he said before he knocked, "Not even to teddy."

Thurston gave teddy a squeeze and a quick kiss then said, "I'm sorry Teddy, he obviously doesn't know you are a Howell teddy."

Roy knocked then the Skipper said, "Come in."

Roy came in just as the Skipper lighted the candle on the table then Roy asked, "I didn't disturb you did I?"

Skipper shook his head no then said, "No, I was just about to turn in, but as you can see Gilligan is already asleep."

Skipper pointed with his thick thumb to his "Little Buddy" and they hear the snores coming from him then the Professor said, "Well, wake him up; I think we all should hear this."

Skipper walked over to the hammocks then he started out softly, "Gilligan, wake up."

When Gilligan didn't wake up , Skipper then said loudly, "Gilligan ! Wake up!"

Gilligan falls out of his hammock then asked, "What is it? Headhunters? Vampires? Wolfman?"

Skipper rolled his eyes then he said, "It's nothing like that, the professor is here to tell us something."

Gilligan put on his little white hat then he said, "I know, you're here to tell us another after sleep story."

Skipper asked, "After sleep?"

Gilligan nodded then said, "Uh huh, the professor told us a story last time when you woke me up so he's here to do it again."

"Oh, Gilligan !"

Skipper took his hat off and hit Gilligan on the head then the Professor said, "Unfortunately Gilligan, this after sleep story may just give you nightmares unlike the other one."

Both the Skipper and Gilligan ask at the same time, "Huh?"

Thurston asked, "What are you talking about ?"

The Professor went over and sat down at the table then as he opened the book and went to the newest section he read earlier he said, "After I read the part about Casper's birth, I came to the next page and I learned some disturbing news."

Skipper, Gilligan and Thurston all sat down listening carefully to each word the Professor now said then the Skipper said, "Obviously, this is something you don't want the women to know."

The Professor looked at them then said,

"Listen to this and you be the judge..."Dear Diary, I'm so sorry that I have been so neglectful, things have just been...insane. I thought I might have time to write daily after Casper's birth but between feeding him, keeping in makeshift diapers that we have made from old clothes that we found on the broken ship and just keeping life going on this island is a constant.

One day as I sat down to write diary, something dreadful happened that made me stop. One day as I was stealing a moment or two to myself, Casper was asleep in the crib that his father so lovingly fashioned and Matthew was washing himself in the lagoon; I decided to take pen to paper and when I slid down the wall onto the ground...that's when I heard my name spoken in such a way that my heart turned cold.

"Kathryn!" Matthew started shouting...I got up, took a quick glance at Casper then ran out of the cave and saw my husband running out of the jungle. He was trying to catch his breath as much as he could then he finally said breathlessly, "Get...Casper! "

My eyes went huge and my heart started beating so loud, I was sure he could hear it then I asked, "What's wrong?" He pulled me toward the palm trees then pulled back a plant then pointed , hundreds of those gold encrusted headhunters were pulling up to the island in their little boats or whatever you call them. Matthew looked at me in horror then we turned and ran back to the cave! Casper is at a age when he had just barely started walking and as much as I hated to, I woke the baby up ! He was confused as why he was being pulled out from such a deep slumber but I had no choice.

Matthew pulled us both back into the cave, and as we were going back; he stopped and grabbed the poison. We heard Indian drums that matched our heartbeats then that's when Matthew told me that he thinks he was spotted by some head hunters and that is what urged them on, since they saw him; they know he is on the island and they will not rest their blood thirsty ways until they have us dead.

We heard footsteps coming around the cave, Matthew urged me to be quiet, he walked around until he found this small entrance in the back of the cave, he looked out and saw them, there was three he told me later. He had crawled out and threw the poison on them and their skin burned and sizzled like grease in a hot skillet. When the other headhunters saw that, they recoiled in terror like frightened lambs. They all started saying something in their native language then they bowed down to my husband! They started thinking of him as some sort of God. One Indian came out and he didn't, he started screaming and yelling in his language then he acted like he was going to throw a spear at Matthew but Matthew quickly scooted back in the cave with the rest of the potion.

We stayed in the back for hours, being careful and mindful of those headhunters. But it wasn't long enough...when we barely stepped into the front, an arrow came out and pierced my dear Matthew in the chest. There was so much blood! I screamed like a banshee but I quickly pulled myself together to try to save my husband !

I ran over to him, carefully looked at it then I looked around and saw the "Diapers" we had then I removed the arrow then quickly packed and tied the cloth all around the wound as best I could. I laid beside my husband for hours then by the next morning, he was gone. My Matthew was dead.

I was in a daze, for hours I just sat by there and holding my son. Feeding him from my breasts and holding him. I didn't know what to do, the tears wouldn't come, I was just so numb. I don't know what will happen to me but I must go on for Casper...my dear Casper.'

Roy closes the book after that last sentence and all is silence then the Skipper gulps and he says,

"No wonder you didn't want to tell the girls, that's horrible!"

Gilligan nodded his head then said, "I wish you didn't tell me!"

Thurston then said, "This would simply break the women's hearts! What do you think happened to the woman Professor?"

Professor thought about it then he said, "Well, I'm afraid that one can only come to the conclusion that she fell to the same fate as her husband , since they were both found in the same area."

Gilligan spoke up and asked his own question, "What about the boy? The Jungle boy? Casper?"

"Well, there is one thought that I have...it's very rare but sometimes a child is adopted in a tribe; now obviously he never left this island before he met us so somebody obviously had a hand in raising him."

Skipper looked at Gilligan then said, "Gilligan, we got to keep this from the girls!"

Gilligan took on a hurt puppy dog look then said, "Why are you telling me? I can keep a secret, if I couldn't don't you think Mister Howell would know by now that you sneaked over and got Teddy for me that night when I didn't feel well?"

Skipper looked at him and sighed then Gilligan said, "Ooops."

Thurston spoke up then said, "This is an outrage! No wonder teddy has always felt a little different to me since then, he's been with a commoner!"

Professor spoke up then said, "Come now, we can 't fight amongst ourselves, we got to agree to keep this to ourselves."

Gilligan nodded then said, "I agree, I hate to see a girl cry...or a woman or a person, well, just about anybody but that's okay because MaryAnn is a girl, Ginger's a woman and Mrs. Howell is a person so there."

The men just shook their heads at Gilligan's little speech then Roy asked, "So, is it agreed?"

They all nod then the Skipper looked around then asked, "Professor, do you think those..."gold" headhunters are still around?"

The Professor thought about that and looked at all three men but couldn't answer them.

 **A/N-Well, what do you think? Reviews please.**

 **Sand n' Sable**


	8. Chapter 8 Hieroglyphics tell a Story

**A/N-The last chapter WAS going to be my last chapter but I have had some reviewers ask me for another chapter so here we go! We are going on a trip to the island! ( pack a lot of clothes )**

A few days later, Roy is working on a project then the Skipper came up to him with a worried face on. Roy looked up at him then asked, "What's wrong Skipper?"

Skipper sighed then he said, "I'm just worried about my little buddy Professor, we were worried about how the girls would react to what Kathyn wrote in the diary but Gilligan, well, he asks me all the time what do I think happened to Casper? How did he live? It's like an obsession with him!"

Professor thought about it then he asked, "Where is he now?"

Skipper told him, "I sent him down to the lagoon to catch us some fish for supper."

Roy thought about it, put his hands behind his back then walked around then the Skipper finally asked, "What do you think Professor?"

Professor looked at the Skipper then he finally said, "In some ways Gilligan is very much like a child, he still has that child like innocence that still believes in Santa Claus."

Skipper smiled then he said, "I think he still does."

Roy smiled then he said, "When we told him about the deaths of Matthew and Kathryn, it crushed his spirits, he didn't see the magical happy ending."

"Well, he knows the boy survived; Casper is out there someplace."

Roy nodded his head then he said, "But there is the questions which I am also asking, how? How did he learn to survive on this island by himself? How did he learn to swing from vines? How did he eat? What did he do with the bodies of his parents lying nearby?"

Skipper thought about it then he said, " I'd like to know also I got to admit."

Roy nodded then said, "Yes, but you and I could live without knowing, for a person like Gilligan, well..."

Skipper then asked, "Well, could we go back to the cave and look around? We might find something."

Roy scratched his head then said, "We could..."

Just then they heard Gilligan yell out from the lagoon, "Skipper! Professor!"

Skipper looked up at Roy then he said, "That's Gilligan!"

The two men took off while Gilligan kept yelling for them at the top of his lungs, " Professor! Skipper!"

Roy and Skipper get down to the lagoon and they see Gilligan standing next to a box that he just pulled onto the beach, the box is covered with seaweed. Just as Skipper ran up to Gilligan, his little buddy pulled a large piece of seaweed off and threw it over his shoulder without looking and it slapped the Skipper in the face.

"Sorry Skipper."

Skipper groans then asked, "What did you find Gilligan?"

Gilligan looked at the box then said, "Well, it says "Kiduz King" store...I think it's that store that wasn't far from where we had the Minnow docked."

Skipper looked amazed then he looked at he box then said, "It is! Professor! Look at that!"

Roy smiled then said, "I am looking! Come on, let's open it, it could be something to help our lives!"

Skipper turned to Gilligan and he said, "Don't just stand there Gilligan, run back and get the hammer!"

Gilligan gave him a salute then said, "Aye aye sir!"

Gilligan turned and ran back to the supply hut then the Skipper said to the Professor, "At least this seems to be helping him!"

Professor smiled then he said, "Well, it's the wonder, the mystery!"

They wait a few minutes then Gilligan came running back to them, he ran so fast that he ran into the Skipper with the hammer, Skipper doubled over and said "Ooompf!"

A little red faced, Gilligan said, "Sorry Skipper."

He handed the hammer to the Professor then said, "You better do this Professor."

Gilligan looked perplexed then asked, "Why don't you?"

" You don't want me to have a hammer right now Gilligan!"

Gilligan looked a little hurt then trying not to smile, Roy pulled back the nails on the box then took off the wooden lid then he said, "Skipper ! Look! This is more than what I imagined!"

Skipper looked inside then he started pulling out different supplies, "Look! Scissors! The girl will like that! Matches, some bandages! band aids...look! A skillet! Mary Ann will love that!"

The professor pulled out a red lantern then said, "A Coleman lantern!"

Skipper and Gilligan looked over it in awe then Gilligan asked, "Do we have any gas for it?"

Skipper nodded his head then said, "Wrong way left some, it will come in handy now."

Skipper started to pack everything up then said, "Let's get this all back in the box then take it back to camp! This will really come in handy for us!"

Professor touched the Skipper then said, "Come here Skipper."

Skipper looked at Gilligan then said, "Gilligan, pack all of this up and take it back to camp...and be careful!"

Gilligan saluted Skipper then said, "Yes sir!"

While Gilligan packed, he and the Professor moved off then he asked in a whisper, "What is it Professor?"

Professor held up the lantern then said, "This lantern, it will help us a lot in the cave. After we get the supplies back to camp, let's go fill this up then go to the cave."

Skipper put on a determined look then said, "Right Professor..."

Skipper turned back to Gilligan and he didn't see that Gilligan had the box in his arms and Gilligan stepped on Skipper's foot and with the extra weight in his arms, Skipper's foot went into the ground. Skipper yelled out like a little lion in pain then Gilligan said, "Sorry Skipper! I'll just...take these back!"

Gilligan runs off fast then Skipper asked, "Why Professor? Why am I the one he always gets?"

Roy just hung his head down, hiding his smile and soft chuckles and the Skipper limped back to the camp.

(((oOo)))

A few hours later, the men with the Professor leading the way walk to the cave where Casper's parents died. The Professor had the lantern but Mr. Howell, Skipper and Gilligan all carried torches then Mr. Howell said, "I've been had! I thought we were going to the gold cave, we've been here and been here tho I must say never at dark."

Gilligan looked around then nearly fell on the Skipper then asked, "Why did we have to come at dark? Why? Why?"I

Skipper pushed him off then he said, "I told you, so the girls wouldn't know; we are trying to keep this a secret."

Gilligan looked around then said, "I'm all for telling the secret, huh? Come on, let's go back."

Gilligan turned to leave but the Skipper grabbed him by the shirt then said, "Come on Gilligan, nobody is around here."

Gilligan then asked, "What about those gold headhunters? They could come back..."

Skipper rolled his eyes then said, "Come on."

Mister Howell then said, "I like what Gilligan said, I say we abandon this cave and go look for the one with the gold. who all agrees with me?"

Gilligan of coarse, raised both his arms then said, "Me! Me!"

Skipper rolled his eyes again then said, "Stop it Gilligan! Now, we are going in! And Mister Howell, I found that cave the other day and it has a big boulder that rolled in the front of it!"

Mister Howell then said, "Dash it all ! How much so you think it will cost to get a bulldozer in here? I could learn to drive one and that would limit the cost?"

Professor then said, "Would you all be quiet? Here we are, now let's go in."

They all go slowly in the cave then when they finally get to the back, the Professor raised the lantern then said, "I think I see something, follow me."

He goes further into the cave and when the light hits the walls, he saw something that caught his attention then he asked , "What is that?"

All of them walk closer then the Roy said, "Why it's hieroglyphic's!"

Gilligan then asked, "Hiero? Is that island for hello?"

Skipper rolled his eyes then said, "Hieroglyphics Gilligan, that's what they call those pictures!"

Gilligan looked at them then said, "Oh...oh, like those I found that time in the other cave?"

Professor nodded his head then said, "Yes Gilligan...hieroglyphics tell a story and I think we are about to hear a most interesting one."

The Professor walked up to a wall then the first pictures are of a young baby slowly walking out of the cave...then walking to a woman wearing gold then he took her hand.

"Professor? Is that...?"

Professor nodded his head then said, "Yes, that's Casper walking out of this cave and ...it looks like he walked to a woman...one of the women headhunters. Some woman must have found the baby, and took pity then took him to raise.

Gilligan's eyes widen then he said, " Then that means they are still around! I told ya! Let's get out of here!"

Skipper grabbed Gilligan then the Professor went on down the line of pictures then the next one showed a picture of a tribe of angry Indians yelling and throwing their arms and rocks at the woman and baby...then another picture of the same woman crying with the baby in her arms walking away from the tribe.

Professor then said, "They must have kicked her out when he took the baby in to raise. "

Gilligan then spoke up and said in an angry voice, "What a terrible, rotten thing to do! To kick a baby and his new mommy out in the jungle to raise themselves all alone with no one around !"

Skipper nodded his head in agreement then said, "I wonder what happened to her?"

"That we may never know but we know now how Casper survived...who taught him things."

Skipper patted Gilligan on the back then said, "Well, little buddy, he was loved by somebody."

Gilligan smiled then said, "Yeah, she must have loved him a lot to leave her own family to go make her own ."

Skipper looked at the Professor and Mister Howell, smiled and said, "Yes, she did little buddy."

They all look at the pictures and focus on the one with the woman holding the baby walking away.

 **Reviews please-what did you think of this chapter?**

 **Sand n' Sable**


	9. Chapter 9 Telling the Truth

**A/N-I've had this idea running around in my head for awhile and I finally want to write it out.**

Mary Ann had just finished handing up the laundry for the day, she put the laundry basket down by the palm trees and she let out a heavy sigh. She started thinking that she now knew what her grandmother's life was like, she felt like a prairie woman, she smiled as she thought about her gentle grandmother reading her the _Little House on the Prairie_ books about the lives of Laura, Mary and baby sister Carrie on the plains.

She was now living it, jungle style.

She turned around , walked a few steps and leaned against another palm tree . She looked out into the lagoon and she thought a how beautiful it was with the clear water, the running waterfalls...the sea life all around them but she also thought about how she longed to see the beauty of Kansas.

She shook her head then went walking off to the right, she decided to go down a path that she didn't know very well , the more she walked the more she realized that it was just getting more muddy, she figured it had to do with being so close to the bank of the lagoon. It was then that she looked and over on the other side of the island,she saw something that almost made her heart stopped.

It was a man, a tall man and all he had on was a grass skirt; he had markings on his body...tattoos of sorts that was wrapped around his body. He was just standing and he had his head down like he was looking at something on the ground...it took her a only a mere minute of looking at him then the word _'headhunter'_ screamed in her mind. Then she turned and ran to where their huts were not far from the lagoon.

"Professor! Skipper! Oh, help!"

Skipper came running out and when he saw her, his hands went up to his hat on his head and he fumbled with it out of habit then he went running to her and asked,

"What is it Mary Ann?"

Then the Professor came running from the other direction and he also asked, "What's wrong Mary Ann?"

He was the one most worried about what was wrong with Mary Ann. He just didn't want to admit his feelings for her...yet.

She stopped to catch her breath, bought her hand up to her throat then said, "A headhunter! I saw a headhunter!"

Both the Skipper and the Professor said at the same time, " A headhunter!"

She nodded her head then said, "Yes, over on the other side of the lagoon, but down in a more secluded area."

The Professor turned his head and looked toward the lagoon then he turned back to Mary Ann then asked, "There was just one?"

She nodded her head then said, "Yes, he was just standing there, looking down at something in the ground."

Skipper looked at Roy then he said, "Professor, we got to go do something...there may be one now but he just could be just a scout and go back and tell the others to come on over."

The professor nodded his head then said, "I agree, let's go check this out."

"Mary Ann, go on back to camp, I'd feel better with you around the others." Said the professor.

She nodded her head and quickly ran toward their huts while Skipper and Roy went toward the headhunter. Gilligan was innocently skipping through the jungle and he saw the two men slowly walking so he quietly walked up behind them and he noticed that they didn't say anything so he didn't say anything either.

As the men were carefully walking to not make any noise, Gilligan asked, "Are you looking for Mister Howell's golf ball again?"

Skipper and Roy turned around and both said, "Shhhh!" Gilligan looked confused then the Skipper told him, "No, we are not Gilligan , Mary Ann saw a head hunter..."

Gilligan's eyes widen and his pulse started racing then he yelled out, "Head hunter!"

He tried to run off but the Skipper grabbed his shirt and Gilligan just ran in the same spot, kicking up sand then the Professor said, "There's just one according to Mary Ann, come on."

Skipper then said to Gilligan, "Be quiet!"

Gilligan looked hurt and he said, "I didn't say anything."

Skipper scrunched up his face then said, "You will!"

Roy parted a jungle bush then saw the headhunter, not moving at all and looking down at the ground like Mary Ann said. Gilligan looked around then he said, "Well, we saw him, let's go!"

Skipper again caught Gilligan's shirt then Gilligan asked, "What do you need me for? To have him chop my head first? Huh? Huh?"

Skipper then said, "Gilligan! Will you be quiet!"

Professor kept looking at the headhunter then he said, "He isn't moving at all, he just keeps looking down, what could he be looking for?"

Gilligan then spoke up and said, "He's looking for a place to bury our heads !"

Roy waved him away then he looked back at the native then began walking slowly to him, Skipper said in a whisper, "Be careful Professor."

Gilligan said, "He means keep yourself alive Professor."

Skipper then said to Gilligan, "You're not going to be alive much longer if you don't shut up!"

Roy kept slowly walking to the headhunter still not moving or saying anything so the Professor gathers more courage minute by minute then finally he gets close enough to see that a lone tear falls from the man's right eye. Roy looked confused so he looked back at Skipper then he cocked his head to tell Skipper to come on, Skipper moved his hand to Gilligan's arm to pull him with him as he went to the professor, Gilligan was protesting and arguing but when they got to Roy, he pointed to the native then they all noticed the tear running down his cheek.

Gilligan's fright all but went away and wonder came over him, he looked at Skipper then Roy then made up his mind. He started walking closer to the native and Skipper said, "Gilligan!" He watched as Gilligan got closer then he whispered to Roy, "Look at him, he was terrified of him just a minute ago and now he's walking up to him like he was his best friend!"

Roy whispered, "That's that child inside of him that I was telling you about. All it took was for him to see somebody hurting and he is wanting to help."

They watch Gilligan as he got the native's attention as he waved his hand then said a quick "Hello" then gave a small, innocent smile then he nervously pointed to the man's cheek covered with tears then he pointed to the ground and said, "Who?" and shrugged his shoulders.

The native looked at Gilligan then looked back at the ground and said one word in his native language then Gilligan looked back at the professor who knew some native language then Roy said, "I think he said wife...his wife must be buried there."

Gilligan's eyes grow then he said, "You mean there's a body where I have been walking?"

Skipper asked, "You mean you walk down here?"

Gilligan nodded his head then said, "Sure, over there is where the best fish are."

Skipper took off his hat then said, "Well, little buddy, I wouldn't let him know or you might be walking on your ankles."

Gilligan went and jumped up in Skipper's arms then the professor went up to the native then asked him several questions then he went back to the Skipper who put down Gilligan and he told him, "From what I understand, that it his wife down there; she was killed in what he called the "raining" of rocks on the other side of the island. He buried her here since they were banished from their tribe."

Skipper then asked, "Banished? Professor, do you think?"

Roy sadly shook his head then said, "Yes, I think that is where the native woman that raised Casper lies."

Just then they hear Mary Ann's voice, "Casper? What is this about?"

The men turn around to see Mary Ann and Ginger looking very curious and with their hands on their hips and Skipper sighed and Gilligan said, "Uh Oh."

Ginger then said, "I think you men better start explaining."

Mister and Mrs. Howell stood on top of the rocks and Mrs. Howell was holding an umbrella and she also said, "I would like to know too!"

Skipper, Roy and Gilligan all looked at each other then they walked over to the ladies then said, "Well, see it was like this...um...Professor?"

Roy looked at him then said, "Thank you Skipper, um, well..."

Gilligan spoke up and said, "What they are trying to tell you girls is that, well, there was some things we didn't tell you."

Mary Ann looked at them all then asked, "Like what?"

Skipper then spoke up and said, "Well, we were only trying to protect you ladies from it, we were afraid you couldn't take it."

This time Ginger spoke up and asked in a harsh voice, "Take what?!"

Mister Howell then spoke and said, "It was about Casper ladies..."

Mrs. Howell interrupted him by asking, "You knew about it?"

Thurston gulped and beads of sweat came on his brow but not from the heat then he said, "Yes, my dear but please remember we were just trying to protect your dear little hearts from the terrible news."

Mary Ann then said, "Will somebody please tell us the news?"

Just then the native spoke up in a gruff loud voice then Skipper asked, "What's wrong professor?"

Roy listened to the man then he said, "He wants us to move, to get out of here; he knows we are angry and arguing and he wants our bad spirits off of his wife's resting place."

Mary Ann got a look of concern on her face then said, "Of coarse! I would want the same thing!"

Ginger then said, "Let's go back to the huts."

They get back and sit around the tables then Mary Ann asked, "All right, can someone please tell us what's going on?"

Skipper sighed then he told them, "Well,the professor found another chapter in the diary."

The women's eye light up and they look at the men in anticipation then Mrs. Howell finally asked, "Well? Who's going to tell us? Thurston?"

Thurston cleared his throat then said, "Well, it was the professor who told us."

Ginger spoke up and said, "I don't care who tells us just tell us before it's in a Broadway play!"

Gilligan then said to them all, "Why don't we wait for that? Maybe we can get Rock Hudson to play the lead and..."

Skipper then hollered out, "Gilligan!"

Just then Roy cleared his throat then said, "Well, ladies...there was one last entry in the diary...from what Kathryn said...Matthew was swimming in the lagoon when the headhunters came and..."

He looked at the Skipper and at Gilligan then to everybody's surprise, Gilligan told the women,

"The headhunters shot Matthew with an arrow and he died..."

The girls looked at them in shock then Mrs. Howell said in a low voice, "That certainly is horrible news."

Thurston then said, "And there's more." Lovely's eyes widen then she asked, "More?"

Roy then said in a somber voice, "Kathryn was also later killed."

Lovely lost feeling in her legs and she sat down then said, "That is terrible news." She reached inside her blouse and pulled out a handkerchief and bought it to her nose. A tear came down Mary Ann's face and she sniffed, Ginger just got quiet then Mary Ann said,

"It certainly is terrible news but not surprising , we found Casper alone; we knew something had happened."

"Really Thurston, you have got to stop thinking that we will break like my pearl necklace."

Mister Howell then replied to his wife,"I'm sorry Lovely, it's just that you ladies are the jewels on this despicable island."

Skipper rolled his eyes then he said, "I'm sorry, but you all took the last chapter so bad that we were worried you couldn't take this news."

Ginger then asked, "Well, who is that headhunter down there?"

This time Roy spoke up and told them, "From what I gathered, he was married to the young lady and she died in some kind of horrific accident."

Horrified, Mary Ann said; "Oh,that's terrible!"

Ginger sadly said, "I don't think even Hollywood could write something this sad!"

Just then Gilligan spoke up and asked, "Skipper?"

Skipper replied, "Yes little buddy?"

Gilligan thought about it then he said, "Well, his parents died and then his step mother died even tho she wasn't his step but she took over..."

"Gilligan!" said the Skipper then Gilligan continued, "Well, it just seems like everybody who took care of Casper died ...and well, we took care of him so what's going to happen to us?"

Everybody from Roy to the Skipper just became really quiet and looked around.

(((oOo)))

Somewhere in the mainland U.S.A., Casper sat down at a half circled table filled with toys and drawing paper and a woman stood not far from him then this man walked in then he said, "Ah, Mrs. Loutis...how is your pupil?"

She looked at Casper and she smiled then she went over to the man and said, "We're making progress...he can now speak a few more words in English; he did know a lot of the Island languages but this is what was a surprise to me, he already knew some English like boy, girl...he knew how to use a comb like he had been around some people other than natives."

The man went deep in thought about it then Mrs. Loutis's face lit up then she reached down on the table, picked up some drawing paper then showed it to him then said, "He did draw these and he is showing remarkable ability to draw! Look at this!"

He looked at the drawing then his eyes light up then he said, "Remarkable! Do you see what this is?"

She shrugged her shoulders then said, "I assume it's some flowers and trees where he grew up."

He nodded in agreement then said, "And don't you see the outline of an island? I would venture to bet, if I was a betting man that this island might just be where he grew up. People often draw things that they intimately know."

A huge smile comes on her face then she said, "Oh, maybe some day he can tell us where he came from!"

Mrs. Loutis and the unnamed man look at Casper as he played with the toys on the table.

 **Reviews on this latest chapter please!**

 **Sand n' Sable**


	10. Chapter 10 Past and Future Dreams

**HI guys! It's been a little while since I updated but I took time to come up with a good one for this and I think I did. I watched The Twilight Zone marathon over the New Year's weekend and they showed an episode with the man who played the Professor! The character, Peter Corington went back in time and when he realized the date, he tried to prevent the assassination of President Abraham Lincoln.**

 **This chapter might be what some call O/CC ( Out of Character )**

It was dark on the island except for the candles that burned in almost all of the huts but for one. Gilligan was up,wiping the sweat from his brow then going out and removing the lid from the barrel and getting the ladle to take a cool drink of water. Ginger and Mary Ann walk out of their huts in their bathing suits and the Skipper came out of his and when he saw the ladies, he gave a friendly wolf whistle ! Ginger and Mary Ann smiled then the Skipper asked,  
"Where are you ladies going at this time?"

Ginger told him, "Mary Ann and I were going to take a dip in the lagoon...maybe that will help us go to sleep."

Skipper takes out a white cloth handkerchief to wipe his entire face then he says, "I don't think anybody is sleeping in this, it's just too hot !"

Gilligan just gulped down another swig of water then said, "Except for the Professor, I walked by his place and he is out,O. T. out."

He smiles like he has just said the greatest thing ever then the Skipper said, "U Gilligan."

Gilligan looked at him and said, "Yes, Skipper?"

Skipper asked, "You said U Gilligan."

Skipper frowned then shook his head then said "I said U."

Gilligan nodded then said, "I know, so what do you want?"

Skipper raked his face with his hand then said, "I said the letter U! There is a U in out!"

Gilligan thought about it then said, "Oh, I didn't know that, I was always bad at spelling. Skipper, thank you."

Skipper looked at him, gritted his teeth then said, "You're welcome."

Mary Ann and Ginger giggled then Skipper said, "Come on, let's go fix some lanterns down at the lagoon for the girls."

Mary Ann's face brightened up then she said, "Oh, thank you Skipper!"

Just as Skipper and Gilligan began to pull up the lanterns from around the table to take to the lagoon, they see Mister and Mrs. Howell walking out of their hut and over to them and the Skipper asked, "Hello Mister Howell, you both couldn't sleep either?"

Mister Howell said, "Yes, so Lovey and I both came out here for a walk, she thought she might get inspired for her next 'Moonlight Madness' party."

Gilligan pulled up one lantern and almost fell over but balanced himself then asked, "Didn't we just have that kind of party ?"

Lovey gave a nod then said, "We did but one must always plan ahead for the next party, like who to invite."

Thurston rolled his eyes then he said, "Lovey, how many times must I tell you that there is only the seven of us on this island!"

With her wide eyed innocent eyes, she asked, "Well, there must be some way we can invite somebody else; just to change things up you know."

Everybody, Skipper, Gilligan and Mary Ann and Ginger all look at each other then sighed. That's when they all heard it...a scream from the Professor's hut. Gilligan got so scared that he accidentally put the bottom of the lantern in Skipper's foot. Ginger and Mary Ann ran as fast as they could to the Professor's hut.

Mary Ann ran to his bed with Ginger close behind her, Skipper and Gilligan also run in and the Howell's stand outside at the "Window" with concerned faces on then Gilligan innocently asked, "What's wrong with the Professor?"

Skipper turned around and said, "Can't you see? He's having a nightmare !"

Mary Ann started trying to wake him up by jostling him then she said, "Wake up Professor, wake up...oh, why won't he wake up?"

Ginger said, "He's just in a deep sleep, keep trying Mary Ann!"

Skipper then said, "Maybe he was reading that diary to hard and it's all just got to him."

Gilligan shook his head then said, "Maybe what he needs is a good scream..."

Gilligan let out a little gurgle of a scream before the Skipper put his hand on Gilligan's mouth then said, "There is 5 people inside this small hut, we do not need your scream!"

Thurston then said, "And two people outside...the Howell ears are very delicate mind you."

Mary Ann tried some more jostling and she said, "Wake up honey, come on."

She looked up at Ginger with deep concern then she just reached down and kissed him then his eyes popped open and Skipper said, "I think he's awake..."

He looked hard at Gilligan and shouted, "And he didn't need any yelling!"

Ginger turned to him and said "Shhh!"

Gilligan then said, "It's not polite to yell ."

Professor looked around confused then he asked, "What's going on?"

Mary Ann then answered him,

"You were having a nightmare..."

Ginger then said, "And we couldn't wake you up, but Mary Ann finally did...

Ginger smiled then said in a low, seductive voice... "In the best way a woman can."

Roy doesn't really hear her, he just shook his head then stood up and said, "I need to go get some water."

He walks on out, ran his right hand through his hair then goes to the same rain barrel where Gilligan got his water and does the same with the ladle and drinks a long cool drink then he walked over to the table but before he sat down, Skipper asked,

"Well, what was the dream about Professor?"

Roy put his hand on his head then wiped his hair back then he said, "Before I tell you about it, I feel that I have to tell you about something..."

He looked back at Gilligan then asked him, "Gilligan, could you bring me some water?"

Gilligan shook his head then walked over to the barrel then Skipper said, "He means in a cup Gilligan!"

Gilligan frowned then said, "I knew that!"

As he reached over for the coconut cup, he gives out a false whistle then gets out a cup of water than takes it to Roy then Roy said, "Thank you Gilligan." Then he took a sip then Mary Ann sat down beside him with a face full of heavy concern, Ginger on the other side with an equally concerned face then the Skipper asked again, "Well Professor? What was it? What was the dream?"

Roy took a few minutes then he said, "Did I ever tell you about my Uncle? Peter Corrington?"

Everybody looked at each other then Ginger asked, "You dreamed about him?"

Roy shook his head then he told them, "No, I was going to tell you about him because it might explain the dream."

Skipper looked at Gilligan and they both sat down at the table , Gilligan put his head in his hands and looked like a child then Roy goes on, " Late one night, as he was playing poker with some of his friends at the cigar club; they were talking about time travel...the pros and cons of it then according to my uncle, he grew tired of the talk and the playing of the game so he said his good nights then left then...then..."

Gilligan asked, "Then what?"

Roy looked at all his friends then he sighed then said, "He said, as soon as he walked through a door, he walked back in time."

Gilligan said, "Wow!" Skipper said, "What?" , Thurston said, "Come now! Really!" Lovely just looked surprised then anxious to hear and Ginger and Mary Ann looked at each other then Ginger said, "Go on."

Roy thought about it then said, "Then he said he realized it was snowing, he first thought that was strange when the last he knew it was decent weather when he came in to play poker. He started walking around then he noticed that the buildings and the people! Everything was different...like you had seen in the 1850's."

He picked up his cup to take another sip of water then he continued the story,

"After he walked around, he looked at this house and recognized the address; it was his very own and he went up to the house and knocked on the door, the woman who answered, he had no idea who she was! After some questions were asked, she told him that she ran that house as a hotel so he started to rent out a room but he ran into a young couple who he overheard was going to a play that night but not just any play..."

He looked at each one of them slowly then he said, " ' **My American Cousin."**

Each one of them, except for Gilligan look at each other in silence then Gilligan asked,

"My American who?"

Skipper answered him, " **My American Cousin,** it was the play that President Abraham Lincoln went to go see the night he died."

Ginger then spoke up, "A friend of mine was trying to get backing one time to bring back that play, he offered me a role; I told him 'No, thank you'. I didn't care if I was a starving actress or not; I was not going to be in that play."

Lovey then told her, "I think you made a very wise decision my dear."

Mary Ann then said with tears in her eyes, "I remember overhearing my aunt and uncle talking about that play, they said no good has ever come from it."

Roy nodded his head in solemn agreement then went on telling his story,

"Well, after he found out where they were going, he went to the local police and tried to get them to send more guards for the police but he said they felt there was plenty when in actually, it was just one officer. Then he went around trying to warn people to do something but it only caused trouble for him because they hauled him into jail then somebody came in there to get him."

He stops to take a breath then Skipper asked, "Well, who was it?"

Gilligan asked, "Yeah, who? Who?"

Roy then said, "Well, he didn't give his name, at least to the officers but they assumed he was a psychiatrist because he said he wanted to "help" the young man because he may be just a little bit touched."

Roy softly touched the side of his head then he continue to say,

"Well, he got my Uncle and took him back to the only hotel in town, the same hotel my uncle called his home; the one where the woman worked and he overheard the young couple. He had given him a drug to knock my uncle out to keep him from going around and spreading his cries for help, in case someone believed him and then my uncle said he went under the effects of the drug after he found out who the man was. John Wilkes Booth.

Later, as he was waking up, the woman who ran the hotel, she came up with the one police officer in that town who believed his cries of help for the president; he had come to see what he could do but it was two late because they all heard cries from the street that the President had been killed through the open window. Peter got up and kept asking 'Why didn't you let me stop him?' And so forth then he finally looked at the napkin that John had gave him to wipe his brow when he was passing out, it had the initials J.W.B. then the next thing he knew he was back at the poker club and after asking some questions to a few people, he decided it was a dream.

But...he still had that handkerchief in his hands, the one with the initials J.W.B."

After he goes quiet, everybody looked at each other in stunned silence then Thurston broke the silence by saying,

"Well, that's all a very good night-night story but what does that have to do with your dream?"

Roy sighed then he said, "I dreamed that we were rescued."

Mary Ann and Ginger look at each other, smile then Ginger said,

"Well, why is that bad? It's so good! It's great!"

He looked at her and asked, "What?"

Mary Ann then jumped in the conversation, "Why yes! Maybe your family has some kind of connections with dreams, some say what went on in the past and some say the future! Why, it's fantastic! "

The girls clap with glee and Ginger said, "Come on Mary Ann, let's go for that swim and talk about our rescue!"

They get up to go to the lagoon then Gilligan said, "I'll help with the lanterns!"

He gets up and they all happily walk off to the lagoon and all three of them talking about the "rescue" and back at the table, Lovey Thurston said, "Oh, this is Marvelous! Oh, come on Thurston; we must get to work on the invitations now..."

She stood up then put her finger to her chin then she asked the Professor,

"Professor?"

He looked at her then asked, "Yes?"

"Do you think there's any way we could get your Uncle to come to the party?

All the men look at each other, Thurston rolled his eyes then Roy said, "No Mrs. Howell, but all you have to do is look at me, we're exact twins."

She nodded her head then said, "Yes, but we'll send him an honorary invitation anyway. Come on Thurston."

She then walked off from the table and he said, "Yes, dear." then followed her off to their little mansion hut. Skipper then asked Roy, "An exact twin?"

Roy shook his head then said, " Except that he has a little blond in his hair."

Skipper nodded his head then he said, "That was sure some dream your uncle had."

Roy just kept himself quiet and after a few minutes, Skipper asked,

"That was a dream, wasn't it?"

Roy looked at the Skipper then in a flat voice said,

"That's what my uncle thought, until he looked down and saw the same handkerchief that Booth gave him."

Skipper looked at him with his jaw slightly ajar then he slowly asked him, "Do you think we'll get rescued?"

Roy looked down at the water in his cup then he said, "Oh, we'll get rescued..."

He took a sip of water then look out the lagoon, watched the girls get in and in particular, Mary Ann then said, "It's the how that concerns me."

Both the Skipper and Roy's eyes go up to the stars in the Heaven.

(((oOo)))

Miss. Loutis sat at her metal desk watching Casper at the half moon table drawing some more pictures. She smiled tenderly at the young boy then she heard the door open to the classroom and it was the same man that came in the other day when Casper drew the island flower.

He smiled and walked over to the young boy, he looked down at his drawing then he said,

"He's drawing the hot air balloon he came in!"

Miss. Loutis smiled with pride then said, "It doesn't surprize me. He has a very good memory."

He smiled and moved back the black glasses he wore on his nose then he asked, "How are you coming on the rest of his education?"

She stood up and walked around the table then she said, "Excellent, I expect for us to move into the first grade realmn soon but I don't want to hurry and do to much with him."

The man nodded his head in agreement then he said, "It's amazing how fast he has come into since he came."

"Have you come across anymore clues about his background since he drew that last picture?"

This time, she gives a sad smile and slowly shook her head then said, "Sadly, no, that we have not done. But we did come up with a name for the young man."

He looked at her then said, "Oh, and what is that?"

She smiled again then said, "Well, I got to thinking that we didn't need to make it anything complicated, hard to spell so we came up with ...Dale!"

Then the young man with bright blond hair, blue eyes and a smile full of sunshine and love, raised his head and said, "I'm Dale!"

Miss. Loutis, Dale and the unnamed man all laugh then she said, "Yes, you are Dale!

Dale goes back to working on his drawing and the teachers go back to talking among themselves then after five minutes, Dale comes running up to them with the finished drawing and Miss. Loutis asked, "Oh, you're finished? Let me see!"

She took the drawing from him and they see the hot air balloon and they also see the man standing beside it in brown pants and a white shirt and Miss. Loutis and the man look at each other in confusion then she asked,

"Who's that?"

Dale looked at them both then he said, "Professor."

Miss. Loutis and the man look at each other with confused faces on then the man asked, "Me?"

Dale shook his head firmly, "No, no, Professor."

Mary relaxed her face then said, "No, Dale, not what he does, his name. We talked about this."

Dale then said, "Professor is his name."

The professor in the room then said, "You know, that may just be the man who built that balloon."

Mary thought about it then she asked, "Dale, did Professor help you build the balloon?"

Dale thought about it in confusion then his face brightened then he said, "He built balloon."

Dale then took the picture and walked back to his table then the man said, "Well, I think we just solved one piece of the puzzle."

Mary thought about it then said, "I just wonder how many more pieces are there Professor Grittiths?"

SAND N' SABLE


	11. Chapter 11 Starring Ginger Grant

Dale was getting cookies and some glasses of lemonade and he was putting them on a T.V. tray then sitting down on a couch, he had a smile as wide as the islands in the sea. Miss. Loutis goes over and turns the knob on the set then the door opens to the room and walks in Professor Griffith. Mary looked at him and smiled then she asked, "Professor! What a surprise! What are you doing here? Working late?"

He smiled then looked at Dale who waved to him as he took a cookie . Professor Griffith went over to stand by Mary then said, " Yes, this is as exciting as my Friday night's gets; working in my office."

Mary gave a light chuckle then the Professor said, " I see you both are getting ready for a wild night."

Mary looked at Dale then she said, "Well, he has discovered television so I promised him we could watch a movie."

He looked at Dale then smiled and the screen came on then the announcer started saying the name of the movie then actor and actress's name then the announcer said, "And introducing Ginger Grant in her first role..."

Suddenly Dale jumps up, points to the T.V. and said, "Ginger!"

Professor Griffith and Mary look at each other in shock then they look at Dale then Mary said, "I guess he really likes her."

They slowly walk over and Dale points to the T.V. again at the screen shot of Ginger , it shows her in a really young role but it's Ginger Grant."Ginger...girl."

Professor and Mary smile then she said, "Yes, she is a girl."

Dale reached to the back of his pants and took out his comb then said, "Comb."

He combed his hair then pointed to Ginger then Mary asked, "Is he combing his hair for her you think?"

Professor looks thoughtfully then said, "No, he seems to be talking...personal about her."

They all looked confused at each other then Dale sat down on the couch to continue to watch the movie while Professor Griffith and Mary continue to look at each other with a question on their face.

(((OoO)))

Ginger was walking along with Kathyn's diary with tears coming down her cheeks. She came to the lunch table they all shared and she put the diary in front of her. Mary Ann looked at her with concern, got down from the bamboo bicycle that they made to churn the laundry then went over to the table, sat down next to her friend and asked, "Is anything wrong Ginger?"

Ginger looked up at her,sniffed then she said, "No, I was just going over Kathryn's diary."

Mary Ann looked at her confused then asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Ginger gave a little smile then she said, "I was thinking that it would make a great movie...I, I know we talked about it before but I think it really would."

Mary Ann's eyes twinkled then she said, "Why not? It's drama, suspense and romance! All the things for a Hollywood movie!"

Ginger nodded her head then said, "I was just going over everything she wrote so I could get everything just right but I was thinking, by the time we get off this island; I'll be directing it, not starring in it."

Mary Ann didn't say anything to that, she didn't have any idea when they might be rescued, if ever. So, she asked Ginger,

"Ginger, what was the first movie you ever made?"

This time a real smile came to Ginger's face then she said, "It was called _The Snowball_ , I played this guy's date, he was going to the Olympics as a skier."

Mary Ann thought about it then she said, "Oh, I think I remember it! It's a very old movie but they still play it on the late show a lot! That guy who played the Olympic star was very much a hunk!"

Ginger giggled then said, "He still is!"

Mary Ann giggled along with her friend then after a few minutes, the laughter dies down then you could see that somber thoughts came to Ginger again then she said, "I want to do this right Mary Ann, I know I'm an over the top actress who overacts three little words but this is important."

Mary Ann looked at her then gave her friend some encouraging words, " You'll do fine."

Ginger smiled then she thought about something that caused her to giggle then she asked Mary Ann, "Did you know that Ginger is not even my real name?"

Mary Ann's mouth dropped open and she slapped her hand on the table in front of her then asked, "NO! What is it?"

Ginger smiled, looked around then she signaled for Mary Ann to come closer then she stood halfway up and leaned over and whispered in her ear then Mary Ann giggled then they heard Gilligan shout in the background,

"Mary Ann!"

Ginger looked back where Gilligan's voice was then asked Mary Ann,

"Please don't tell anybody."

Mary Ann giggled again then said, "Don't worry, I'll never tell!"

Gilligan then yelled again, "What's for lunch Mary Ann? I'm hungry!"

Ginger and Mary Ann looked at each other then said at the same time, "He's always hungry!"

(((oOo)))

Professor Griffiths and Mary Loutsis sat down on the green couch and they watch Dale watching a young Ginger on the television. Ginger and a handsome young Micky Rooney type come walking into a elegant restaurant full of arrogance. Somebody then shouts in the movie, _'The Snowball enters!'_

 **A/N-To me, Ginger was a Marilyn Monroe type and so that's where I got the movie title from, Marilyn was in a 1931 movie, as a date with Mickey Rooney in a movie called** _ **The Fireball**_ .

 **Please, read and review.**

 **Sand n' Sable**


	12. Chapter 12 Ladybugs, Ladybugs!

**A/N-Mary Ann talked about her aunt and uncle and I remember her mentioning her mother once and I don't think and if there is somebody out there who does, please tell me but I never did hear her mentioning a sister but I am giving her one in this chapter of my story.**

Mary Ann sat at the table and she was mindlessly playing with something and she was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear Gilligan as he asked in a loud voice:

"Mary Ann! What are we going to have for..."

The closer he got to her, he realizes that she's not even paying attention to him or anything else around her just whatever she is doing on the table so he walked up behind her and tapped her on her shoulders. She jumps an inch out of her chair then she turned her head back and saw that it was Gilligan, then she turned her head around and blew out a calming bit of air then said, "Oh, it's you Gilligan, what do you want?"

"I was just coming to see what you were going to do for supper."

She gave a heavy sigh and rolled her shoulders at the same time then she said with aggravation in her voice, "I'll get to supper in a bit Gilligan, I, I just got a lot on my mind right now."

Gilligan looked at his friend with concern then he went and sat down in the chair beside her and asked in a compassionate tone, "What's wrong?"

This time she sighed in frustration and said, "Oh, I'm just sitting here thinking about my family, my sister and grandmother mostly."

He looked down at what she was doing, flicking a ladybug with her thumb nail then he asked her in a voice that goes a notch higher than normal, "So, you are punishing a ladybug?"

Horrified at what she had been doing, she shoos the ladybug away and it flies down to the ground. Gilligan then looked at his friend then he asked her in a tender voice,

"What's going on Mary Ann? You can tell me."

She put her head in her right hand then she throws her arm back down then said, "Oh, like I said, I'm thinking about my family, mostly my sister and my aunt."

Gilligan sat straight up then he said, "You never told us about your sister, what's she like?"

Mary Ann's eyes light up then she with excitement in her voice, she tells Gilligan who put his right elbow on the table and chin in hand then looked at her with anticipation .

"She's just wonderful Gilligan, she's so smart"

He then asked her,

"What does she look like?"

Mary Ann smiled even more brightly then said, "Well, like me!"

Gilligan then asked her a little confused, "You're twins?"

Mary Ann gave a small chuckle then said, "Twins? No, we just looked so much alike that we should have been, we're only 17 months apart. She's just a little taller and her face is just a little longer than mine but other than that...do you have any brothers or sisters Gilligan?"

Gilligan nodded his head then he said, "Yeah, I got a brother and a sister, one of each."

Mary Ann gave Gilligan a friendly smile then asked, "Well, do you or your brother or sister look alike?"

Gilligan briefly thought about it then he said, "Nah, we just look like ourselves but my brother , he's real handsome ! He could be the male Ginger Grant!"

Mary Ann just gives a loud chuckle at that then covers her mouth and my sister? Well, she's nothing like you Mary Ann but she's got yellow hair , she looks just like a wildflower and then there's me; an alien in sneakers."

Mary Ann slowly shook her head then said, "Oh Gilligan! No, you are not! You're very handsome ! In your own way."

He smiled a little at that then he asked, "What's your sister's name?" "Meredith. What's your brother and sister's name?"

Gilligan told her, "My brother is Raymond and my sister is Tracy."

Mary Ann told him, "Those are nice names Gilligan. I just hope we see them all again some day."

Gilligan stood up then said, "I'm sure we will Mary Ann, because I didn't tell you but those ladybugs? They bring good luck..."

He walked away as he was talking but then ran into a coconut tree and fell on the ground then looked back at Mary Ann then said, "Good luck to you but not to me . I got to get going before the Skipper starts hollering!"

Just as he said the last word, they hear the Skipper's booming voice, "GILLIGAN!" then Gilligan said, "Just like that, bye Mary Ann!"

Mary Ann hollered out: "I'll have supper done soon Gilligan! By the time you get back!"

She felt something on her arm then looked down, at it was the ladybug who had flown back. She then remembered what Gilligan said about them being good luck and she chuckled then blew the ladybug off her arm like you would a dandelion.

(((oOo)))

Dale, also known as the Jungle boy was walking down the street happily eating some cotton candy. Miss. Mary, the lady who was taking care of him and teaching him walked a few feet behind him, keeping an eye on him. Dale was looking at everything around him, listening to the birds in the sky and trees; how much the world was different from the jungle he was raised in.

Professor Griffith was walking on the opposite side of the road when he saw them, he smiled and he yelled out,

"Hello! Miss Loutis!"

She looked over, saw him and she said, "Dale! Please wait up!" Then she waved for her boss to come over. He crossed the street then he looked up the street at Dale, the young student then he said to Mary,

"I see you both are enjoying the day."

She gave a sheepish smile then she said, "I just felt like doing a little unconventional learning today, to let him actually see the things that he has been learning about."

She turned her head to Dale then she said, "Dale! Come here!"

He happily went back to his teacher then she slightly bent down to his ear, looked up at the great hardwood tree next to them and she asked, "What is that?"

Dale wasted no time in saying, "Tree."

Mary proudly smiled then asked when she pointed to a bird in the tree, "And that?" "Bird" said Dale then Mary pointed to a bed of yellow flowers underneath the tree and she asked, "What's that?"

"Flowers." said Dale with pride then Mary turned to Professor Griffith and said, "Those are easy ones , he practically knew them when he arrived. Somebody had been working with him on a elementary level."

Professor Griffith smiled and nodded his head then said, "What else does he know?"

She looked around then pointed to an object then asked Dale, "What is that?"

He looked at it for a moment then he smiled and said, "Water fountain."

She looked down at the sidewalk then said, "This? That we walk on."

He got confused then said, "Road?"

Mary shook her head then said, "No, sidewalk...that is road."

He smiled then pointed down and said, "Sidewalk...road."

Mary looked at Professor Griffith and said, "He really is bright, he's like a sponge; just learning as much as he can."

Professor Griffith smiled then said, "Good, good; I must commend you for taking on such a challenging task."

While they are talking, Dale looked around then he found something that caught his eye, it was a black haired woman who was looking out at the beautiful ocean standing next to a pair of tourist binoculars then happily Dale ran up to her then he said, "Mary Ann!"

She turned around and she almost did look like Mary Ann, except that she was a little taller and with a longer face . She had on a blue outfit and she also had on a ladybug pinned to her blue top , a look of complete shock was on her face then she finally put a smile on her face then said, "No, I'm not."

A dejected look came on the boy and he sadly walked to a bench then sat down. Mary and Professor Griffith came over and Mary said, "I'm sorry, he must have confused you with somebody he used to know. Oh, I'm Mary Loutis and this is Professor Griffiths."

The woman put out her hand to Mary to shake then said, "I'm Meredith Summers, I'm sorry for...I was just so...it was just such a coincidence."

Mary looked puzzled then asked, "Oh?"

Meredith shook her head then sadly said, "I had a sister named Mary Ann." "I'm sorry" said Mary and Professor Griffiths said, "My sympathies."

She smiled in gratitude then said, "Thank you but...the strange thing is, we don't actually know she's dead."

A look of great puzzlement came to Mary and the Professor and they asked at the same time,

"What?"

Meredith looked around then said, "Yes, she was on some boat, sight seeing and from what I heard there was a storm...and well, nobody has heard anything in months! I think everyone believes they drowned."

Mary looked at Professor Griffith and then she asked Meredith, "You don't?"

Meredith thought about it then she said, "I, I, I don't know what to think. I came here from Kansas hoping to find out something but I think there comes a time when you have to...give up."

Professor Griffith folded his arms and thought about what she said, for a minute then he asked, "Wasn't it the _S.S. Minnow?"_

Meredith slowly nodded her head then Mary said, "I think I remember hearing about it now."

Professor Griffith asked another very important question,

"Wasn't Ginger Grant also on that voyage?"

Meredith then said, "Yes, she was. That's one reason why they did search longer but no luck."

Mary has a dawn of memory from the movie that she and Dale watched the other night then Meredith looks somewhere beyond them then she said,

"Excuse me, my aunt is waving for me to come down to her. Have a nice day."

They all say polite goodbyes then Mary turned to Professor Griffith then asked,

"Professor? What are you thinking?"

He doesn't answer, just kept looking at Dale and thinking.


	13. Chapter 13 Trace Of Brady

The Professor sat at a table with the radio and holding the batteries in his hands . A deep, heavy worrisome look is on his face. The skipper walked up to him, trying to be careful not to crunch the sand too much that would disturb him, he looked at the two batteries that the professor held then he gently said, "Professor?"

The professor slowly looked up at the skipper, he tried to smile but failed then he said in a tired voice,

"Oh, hi Skipper."

The skipper looked at the batteries in the professor's hand then at the radio , he then asked his friend,

"What's wrong Professor? The batteries? Can't we fix them again?"

The Professor looked at him and he sighed then said, "Yes, we can...at least I think we can."

Skipper looked at him confused then he asked, "You THINK we can? Well, we have before."

Professor nodded his head then said, "Yes, with the coconut shells, seawater and copper pennies but...it's the age of he batteries I'm worried about. Skipper, when did you buy these batteries?"

Sipper scratched his head causing his hat to tilt then he said, "Gosh, I don't know...two years before we wrecked on the island?"

The professor got up and walked around his little table and he jostled the batteries then said, "And we were ship wrecked in 1963 and this is now 1973...these batteries are 12 years old!"

He sighed and walked around then said, " I'll be honest, it's only slim that I'll be able to get these batteries to work again."

Skipper smiled then said, "Well, slim is better than being told 'Not at all'".

Professor smiled then said, "Go get everybody, I got the coconut shells and everything in the supply hut."

Skipper gave Professor a salute then he said, "I'm on my way."

He turned to run toward the middle of the island where the huts are then he stopped then slowly turned around then said with a silly, lopsided smile on his face then asked, "Um, would you happen to know where Mary Ann is?"

The professor smiled then blushed and hung his head down, "I think she's in our hut working on one of my shirts."

Skipper gave a wink then went off. While the professor put his head in hand and thought about the last five years, he and Mary Ann just got closer and closer . They finally got married on New Year's night, 1970. Skipper married them on the little raft they made for the Howell's when they got married so it would be legal if they ever got back to the states.

He got up and went over to get the coconuts and he thought about his sweet Mary Ann. He thought about their wedding. Ginger had graciously given her one of her few white dresses and Mary Ann completely reworked it to fit her small body. He remembered the way Ginger had done Mary Ann's hair in a beautiful bun and she had a dazzling orange flower nestled above her ear.

He put the coconuts in order, 3 on one side and 3 on the other then he picked up a jug of water and poured a couple tablespoons of sea water in each of them. He then went over to another table and got some pennies out of an old wooden bowl. He went back and put them in the coconut shells.

Just then he realized that somebody else is there with him. He sees a sexy pair of female legs wearing white pumps. He looked up and he saw his wife, Mary Ann smiling at him. She then said,

"Hi, Skipper said you wanted all of us."

He loved and he hated how she still made him feel like a school boy even after all these years on the island.

"Yes, I did. We're all going to need to renew the batteries for the radio."

She smiled her sunshine smile, went over to the table where her husband was and reached up to give him a sweet kiss on his lips. But then before they know it, SOMEBODY comes running up to them and knocks the table over and spilling everything to the ground!

Both Mary Ann and her husband yell out,

"Gilligan!"

He nervously smiled then said, "The skipper said you needed all of us."

The professor put his hands up to his eyes and silently counted to ten then said, "Yes Gilligan. We are going to have to charge up the batteries again. I had them all fixed up and you knocked all off!"

Gilligan bent down and started picking up the coconuts, putting them back on the table then Mary Ann calmly said, "Gilligan, there was 3 on each side."

Gilligan looked down then he asked,

"You mean on the right and left?"

Mary Ann sighed then said, "That's usually what "each side" means Gilligan."

He smiled then said "Oh" then put them back on the table in order then put the pennies in them then he asked, "What now?"

Roy sighed then said, "GO out in the jungle and get us some little sticks to use as stirrers."

"Right."

He turned and ran for the middle of the jungle then Roy reaches for the jug of sea water then Mary Ann said, "He really does mean well." Roy sighed then said, "I know, I just wish he would quit bumbling and bumping into things or dropping things."

Mary Ann thought about it then said, "Well, he is getting better, Skipper told me that he hasn't run into a tree in a week."

Roy smiled at Mary Ann's comment as he poured the sea water back in the coconuts then a few minutes later everybody starts coming in. Gilligan came running with the little sticks but then Skipper stopped him before he could run in then with a smile, took the sticks from him then he put them in the cups.

Roy walked over to where the radio is then said, "All right, we've done this before...let's hope this works."

He got up and walks over to the other side of the table where the radio is, the batteries of the radio are in and connected to a wire running up to the coconuts. Roy flipped a switch then he signals to everybody to start swirling their sticks...at first they don't hear anything, not a sound from the radio but then finally they start hearing static.

"Keep going! We're getting a small signal!"

He keeps turning the knob until he gets a strong, clear voice coming in and he said,

"Stop! We got something!"

Everybody cheers then Skipper heard the word, "S.S. Minnow" then he said,

"Hey! Everybody stop! I think he's talking about us!"

Everybody put down their sticks and listen,

"This is Jeremy Lewis of KPLC news. This radio broadcast will also be shown on television on channel 12. We will be talking to Penelope Fletcher of Las Angeles, California and Harry Matthews."

Thurston looked at his wife who has an excited look on her face then he asked, "Lovey! Isn't that your cousin?"

She happily replies, "Yes! It's my dear cousin! Oh my! The memories!"

Skipper then asked, "Mister Howell, do you know that man, Harry Matthews?"

Thurston thought about it half a moment then he said, "Why yes, that's Thelma's son! My beautiful sister!"

Roy then said, "Shh everybody! I think they are starting."

Jeremy Lewis's voice came on,

"Mrs. Fletcher, we'll start with you..."

They are hear shuffling like someone moving in their seat then she said,

"As it should be."

Roy and Skipper looked at each other and silently smirked then Lovey said,

"Oh, she sounds just like I remember her! She has just that certain sound in her voice that comes from having money."

Skipper whispered to Roy,

"She means being a snob."

Roy snickered, Mary Ann looked at him confused then he whispered, "I'll tell you later." Then Jeremy resumes the interview.

"Mrs. Fletcher, I understand you are backing the search for any hopeful survivors of the S.S. Minnow, more so, your cousin, Eunice "Lovey" Howell."

She then said, "Yes, I am. I am determined to find my dear cousin after all these years. I just know she's alive and these bumbling fools that have "searched" , have not done anything!"

Jeremy clears his throat then said, "Mrs. Fletcher, the U.S. coast guard and the marines have searched for the S.S. Minnow; what makes you think you can find them?"

After what seemed like an eternity but was really only a long minute, she firmly said, "Money. I have put money in this search. The very best technology that we can get in 1973. I WILL bring my cousin home. Don't forget, I am a Wentworth after all."

Lovely nodded her head then said, "Then we will be found, Penelope has always got everything she has ever gone for."

Everybody but the Howell's look at each other and each one of them has the same thought, that Mrs. Penelope Fletcher might just be denied this time. They then listen to Harry.

Jeremy clears his throat again and said, "Mister Matthews, could you tell us why you are helping to start this search up again after all these years?"

Everybody, especially Thurston moved in closer to hear then Harry said, "I'll be glad to. I'm Thurston Howell the 3rd nephew. My family misses my uncle terribly so we decided to get together with Mrs. Fletcher."

Mrs. Fletcher replies, "Yes, we felt it was the thing to do to get rid of this awful nightmare!"

Lovey then said, "I highly agree!"

Jeremy then asked Harry, "Thurston Howell was C.E.O. of Howell industries, who took over after Mister Howell was said to bemissing?"

Harry spoke up and said, "That was my cousin, David Harland Howell. He has done an excellent job in the absence."

Jeremy, the newscaster; asked,

"Is it true that Howell Industries almost went, as we say; 'belly up' in the first days that Thurston Howell went missing?"

Harry sighed then said,

"Yes, it did...

Thurston's face turns white as ask but he is calmed by Harry's next words,

"The stockbrokers were shaken by what happened but David has since taken those fears away, he has done such an amazing job that nobody has any worries."

Thurston looked like he was going to start crying, he sniffled then said,

"I have never been so proud of the Howell family."

Lovey pats him on the shoulder then Harry said, "We want to try to keep everything at Howell industries as the same since Uncle Thurston is not here that we have not raised any rent on any property anywhere."

Thurston yelled out, "I have not been so mad at the Howell family!"

Everybody snickered and giggled at that then Jeremy continues his questions,

"Mister Matthews, you have a very successful archtiect company that you left to come here..."

Mister Matthews interrupts him and said, "Yes, yes, I do but I have full confidence in the man I left in charge; Mike Brady."

Then Jeremy asked one final question, "Mrs. Fletcher, Mister Matthews, may I ask when will this massive search for the Howells and other hopeful survivors of the Minnow?"

There is silence for a few moments then Harry said, "We have been told that it will be any day now."

Just then, sparks fly from the radio, Roy yells, "Get back!" Skipper put his arm in front of Ginger as does Roy with Mary Ann. Gilligan ran behind the Skipper who just smiled then sarcastically said, "Very brave move Gilligan."

Gilligan waved four fingers nervously then Roy picked up the fried wires from the radio then said,

"Well, that's it folks, that's the last of the radio, we'll never heard another broadcast again."

Mrs. Howell said, "No social register?"

Mister Howell, "No stock exchange?"

Ginger, "No Hollywood news?"

Mary Ann, "No soap operas?"

Gilligan, "No rock music? " He then sings a short rock tune to make his point.

Skipper, "No news of our rescue?"

Professor sighed then said, "No scientific journal."

Everybody looked at him confused.

(((OoO)))

An older young Dale sat on the couch in front of the television watching the interview with Penelope Fletcher and Harry Matthews then he heard the last of the interviewers line.

"...they are going out to search for Thurston Howell the 3rd, his beloved wife, Eunice Howell known as Lovey and the rest of who we all hope survived in the S.S. Minnow."

Dale got up to go shut off the t.v. then he looked around and saw his teacher, Mary Loutis and Professor Griffith standing a few feet behind the couch. He could tell that they were deep in conversation and he pretty much had an idea about what they were talking about...they were talking about him.

"I'm afraid I have done all I can Mary."

Tears come to the corner of her eyes then she said, "Surely there is more Professor Griffiths."

He sighed then said, "I'm afraid not, the boy is 18...at least we think he is 18. The powers that be think we should just...cut him loose and let him go on like any other 18 year old going to college."

Mary sniffled then said, "He is not some kid going off to college! I just barely got him up to 7th grade level and now I'm just supposed to cut the strings and send him off to...whereever? Let God knows what happens to him?"

The professor opened his arms then started to say something but Dale interrupted by telling them both, "I know where he is."

Mary looked up at him then asked, " Who?"

Dale looked back at the T.V. then he said, "Mister Howell."

Professor Griffith doesn't quite grab what Dale is saying then Mary said, "He's talking about Mister Howell from the interview."

Professor Griffiths looked at Dale then asked, " What?"

Dale just said, "Mister Howell, I know where he is...I tried to tell you for years. He's on the island with the others...Ginger, Mary Ann, the Professor..."

Dale turned around and walked back to the couch and sat down then Professor Griffiths said to Mary...

"I may be able to talk them into another year."

Tears of happiness comes down from Mary's eyes then she said, "Thank you."

Professor Griffiths smiled then he said, "But first, I think we need to make a phone call."

Both of them turn their heads and look at Dale who is sitting back reading a teen magazine.

 **A/N-The characters of Penelope Fletcher and Harry Matthews was played on the last two episodes by the same actors who played Mister and Mrs. Howell. That was the inspiration for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for taken so long in bringing this chapter, sometimes it takes awhile for inspiration.**

 **Sand n' Sable**


End file.
